¡Vuelve a mi!
by BigDiamond
Summary: El amor los golpeo a los dos hace años. Jurándose amor eterno. Levi jura que ese amor se ha acabado y quiere el divorcio. Un destrozado eren lo acepta. Pensando que todo marcha bien y justo como el quiere, unas serie de cosas lo empiezan a molestar de manera abrumadora. ¿Acaso cometió un error? LeviXEren Riren
1. Uno

Uno

Muy importante que lean hasta abajo:)

Levi y Eren.

Pareja desde hace cinco años y casados desde hace dos años, el más grande de los dos con sus ya cumplidos treinta trabajaba como maestro de matemáticas en una muy importante universidad, mientras que eren con sus veinte, estudiaba literatura y era dueño de una pequeña cafetería que le había cedido su padre, pues el decía que ya era viejo.

El castaño acababa de llegar de su trabajo, entraba a casa normal como todos los días lo hacía, dejaba sus llaves en un pequeño gancho de la pared, acomodaba sus cosas de la escuela y buscaba con la mirada a su esposo que por lo general; Si tenia suerte estaba en la sala viendo algo de televisión, pero esta vez el estaba sentado en el gran comedor.

Levi con la mano le indicó que se acercara y tomará lugar con el, cosa que hizo alegremente.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?—preguntó mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo.

-Eren, quiero el divorció.—dijo alejando con cuidado la mano del castaño.

-¿Q-que?—La cara del menor se desfiguro enseguida

-Ya me canse de esto,no es lo mismo de antes.—Tan directo como siempre, era cierto que los últimos meses habían estado un poco alejados pero el joven nunca creyó que su esposo lo dejaría.

-¡¿Que estás diciendo levi?!

-Creo que nuestro matrimonio ya es mas una obligación que un placer.-Automáticamente las lágrimas empezaron a salir por parte del menor.

-P-pero no lo entiendo, ¿q-que hice mal? Yo..yo lo puedo arreglar, pero ¡no me dejes! ¿Que pensara Dani?-Sus palabras salían en forma de súplica.

-Eren, no me estoy deslindando de mis obligaciones como padre. Amo a mi hijo. —y es que hace un año habían adoptado a un pequeño de cuatro años.

-¿Me estas dejando por alguien mas?

El mayor no contestó.

-¡Responde, maldita sea!

-¡Mierda, eren! ¡No te estoy dejando por alguien más, te estoy dejando por que ya no quiero estar casado y por que me gusta acostarme con otras! ¡¿Contento?!—El castaño dio un respingo con sus fuertes palabras que se enterraban en su pecho de manera tortuosa.

-Eres un maldito bastardo, engañándome y regresando como si nada de lo que hicieras esta mal,¡abrazando a tu hijo después de revolcarte con cualquiera que se te insinúe!—Levi se levanto de golpe haciendo que la silla y la mesa hicieran un golpe fuerte asustando a eren por la manera en que lo veía.

-Papi, ¿Por que estas llorando?

Y ahí, en la entrada del comedor estaba el pequeño Daniel, con sus cabellos dorados alborotados y sus ojitos azules reflejando miedo. Abrazaba fuerte su peluche favorito; un osito que había sigo regalo de su papá.

Nunca los había visto pelear como para que de los ojitos de su papi salieran lagrimas, este se las limpio enseguida para ir con su hijo.

-No pasa nada, bebe —acariciaba el rubio cabello -Solo me entro una basura.

El niño asintió no muy convencido mientras abrazaba a eren y su vista se dirigió hacia la de su papá.

-Ven hijo, te llevare a bañar —dijo levi mientras se encaminaba hacia el piso de arriba y era seguido por Dani.

Eren regreso a la silla de antes y permitió que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas, comenzó a recordar que su esposo había empezado a actuar raro hacia cinco meses, trataba de entender el porqué pero simplemente no podía. Se sentía tan estúpido, ya tenia algún presentimiento pero el solo trataba de negarlo para no sentirse mal. No funciono, pues sus suposiciones eran reales.

Ahora todo encajaba, los días llegando tarde, ese olor a perfume barato, las veces que quería tener intimidad y levi decía que no. Se preguntaba que era lo que había hecho mal pues el siempre había procurado ser un buen novio y un buen esposo respectivamente.

Ese joven castaño seguía atormentándose y culpándose por todo que no pensó, que tal vez, solo tal vez el si era el esposo perfecto.

Levi por su parte estaba sentado en el borde de la bañera con su hijo dentro de ella jugando con algún juguete.

-Bien, entonces ¿Ahora qué?

-Papi siempre comienza lavandome la cabeza.

-Entonces ¿Con cual de estos shampoo's?—preguntó, pues el no se ocupaba de bañar a daniel y no tenia conocimiento de esas cosas.

-Papi dice que no use el tuyo por que te enojarías, también dice que el de el si lo puedo usar pero que si quiero oler muy rico use el mio.

-¿Entonces?...

-Usare el mio.

-Tal vez está sea la única oportunidad que tengas de usar el mío.

-Pero papi dic...

-¡Ya entendí! Todo lo que dice papi está bien.—Contestó ya un poco desesperado, ¿Por que papi todo y papá nada? El pequeño fruncio su labio en señal de que quería llorar.-Lo siento—Suspiro-Te comenzara a lavar.

Levi tomo un poco de ese shampoo de sandia en sus manos y empezó a colocarlo con el cabello rubio, buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresar a su hijo que ya no estaría de la misma manera.

-Sabes, hijo, hay veces que las personas casadas se separan y tal vez papi y yo nos separemos.—El niño volteo hacia el.

-Pero mi maestra dijo que cuando dos personas se casan, es para pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos.

-Si, pero...

-P-pero, no entiendo ¿¡Por que ya no estarán juntos toda la vida!? ¡Papa! ¡No me digas que vas a morir!—Sollozaba el rubio.

-¡No, no! ¡Ah!—Nunca había sido bueno para las palabras.-No moriré, es solo que cuando dos papás ya no se aman se tienen que separar.

-Oh... pero ayer yo le pregunte a papi que era lo que sentia por papá y el respondió "Yo amo mucho a tu papá"

-Ya veo... Bueno es algo difícil de explicar, entenderás poco a poco. Solo quiero que sepas lo mucho que te amo y el que no te vea tanto no significa que me este alejando de ti ¿De acuerdo?

-Mmm... de acuerdo—acepto, pues no entendía muy bien al que se refería.

-Entonces ya sal de ahí,ponte pijama y ve a dormir.

-No me se poner pijama—Rivaille se sorprendió un poco, no tenía idea de todo lo que le debes de hacer a un niño.

-Entonces te pondremos una y a dormir.

Después de cinco cambios de pijama; pues su hijo no se decidía por cual seria la mas cómoda, levi pudo bajar encontrandose con eren ensimismado en sus pensamientos, sus dorados ojos viéndose un poco hinchados. "Normal" pensó rivaille, pues le acababa de pedir el divorció.

-Eren—le llamo -tenemos que hablar de esto.

-¿Te iras a partir de hoy?

-Si.

-Entonces dejame solo, tengo muchas cosas que pensar. Te llamo mañana.

-Oi, no empezaras con esas mierdas con que no me lo quieres dar.

-¡Solo...! Solo dejame, te llamo mañana —El otro con el ceño fruncido, acepto y decidió salir de ahí para dejar a eren.

-Levi, antes de que te vayas solo te quiero decir que... Te amo.

-Buenas noches, eren, espero tu llamado.

Y de esa manera, rivaille salio de aquella casa, decidido a sacar al castaño de su vida.

Hola:) He decidido traer esta historia por que he querido leer algo así hace tiempo, quiero que sepan que sus opiniones me importan y estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de opiniones y críticas. Se quien fue muy rápido el cap. Pero es necesario.

Nota: aquí los detalles son muy importantes y tal vez piensen que por que un hijo y bueno; es de cierta forma algo que amarra a levi a eren y si también se preguntan por que lo puse rubio y de ojos azules es por que eso es muy importante para el futuro trama... Raro, lo se. También quiero advertir que si vinieron por algo súper triste, que eren no desarrollará cáncer o algo asi jaja y tampoco le pondrá. algún tipo de trato para firmar.

Y si esperan a un Levi mas frío. Lo tendrán.

Sin nada mas, BigDiamond se despide ❤


	2. Dos

Dos

-Hola, bebe, ¿ya estabas durmiendo? -entraba al cuarto de su hijo.

-No, papi, no puedo dormir.

Se acercó a la cama para sentarse a su lado, el pequeño tenia en sus manos un dibujo. En el que los tenia dibujados a ellos tomándolo de mano saliendo de la casa de adopción.

-No entiendo lo de papá, que ya no estoy aquí.

-Oh pues ... los papis se han separado pero no tienen nada que decir.

-Pero ¿tu no te pondrás triste?

-Tal vez un poquito, pero para eso te tengo a ti, me harás mucho cuando este triste ¿Cierto?

-¡Si papi! Yo siempre te haré feliz.

-Te amo bebe, entonces a dormir ¿Si? -le dio un beso en la frente, lo cobijó y se dirigió a su habitación.

Sentado en esa gran cama, en medio de ese cuarto en el que había dormido los últimos años de su vida; se sentía vacío. Tomo su celular para hacer una llamada y como siempre, en el primer timbrazo, contestaron.

-Eren.

-Espero que puedas venir mañana.

-¿Donde esta dani?

-En la escuela, lo llevo levi.

-¿Por qué no estás tú en la escuela?

-Por que tomare el día libré.

-Eren, no puedes dejar de ir cuan ...

-Mikasa, por favor, ni armin me está regañando tanto por faltar un día.

-Bueno, yo tampoco estoy muy de acuerdo con faltar a ...

-¡Armin! ¡Por favor!

-Esta bien, lo siento.-Se disculpó el rubio.

-Habla ya idiota, por qué nos hiciste venir aquí a los tres.

Y es que en la sala de la casa, se sentados los cuatro, eren, mikasa, armin y jean.

-Maldito caballo, no me puedo tener un poco de paciencia.

-Pero si llevamos aquí dos horas y lo único que ha hecho es comer cereal y ponte algo de ropa ¡Por el amor de dios! Son las doce del día.-dijo el desastre que era, un pantalón de cuadros y una camiseta, tres tallas más que la del el.

-Es cierto eren, no entiendo por qué sigues en pija ...

-Levi me pidió el divorcio.-solto de golpe. Los otros tres se quedaron con las palabras en sus bocas y sus miradas clavadas en el.

-¡¿Que ese maldito enano hizo que?! - La primera, obviamente su hermana.

-Eren, ¿estas hablando enserio?

Y en vez de recibir algunas palabras por la parte del castaño, lo único que recibió fue su caridad llenarse de lágrimas. Armin fue el que se adelantó para poder abrazar a su amigo.

-¿Pero como? ¿Por que?

-No lo se, simplemente ... no lo se, tratar de buscar algo que haya hecho mal ...

-¡No sigas maldito idiota! ¡Tu eres el mejor esposo y padre que el famoso! - y es que aunque la mayoría del tiempo se estuvieras insultando, jean y eren fueron los mejores amigos, claro junto con armin.

-No se que haré, ayer solo llega a casa y yo lo pedí, y ... y ... no paro de pensar en dani ¡JA! Se supone que puede tener la mejor vida posible y ahora ... y, ahora ... No puede terminar bien sus frases por las lágrimas.

-Eren ...- Ahora era su hermana la que lo tenía contra su pecho acariciando sus castaños cabellos.

-Me dijo que le gustaba acostarse con otras ...- Y dicho esto, Mikasa y Armin cambiaron sus rostros.

-Te juro que ese maldito enano lo cortare en pedacitos, lo rebajaré en las veces que ni siquiera lo aguanto, ¡Se arrepentirá de solo haber nacido! La pelinegra si que daba miedo.

-¡Ja! Que tal si lo incriminamos de haber robado tres bancos, saldrá culpable con una condena mínima de años, me aseguro que todos los días, dormirá en la celda más sucia y Haré que se coma su propia mier. .! - paro al notar la cara de los demas? ¿Demasiado?

-Los dos fueron demasiado lejos-y por increíble que pareciera, era el más mas sensato.

-Te lo dije, te dije que ese vejestorio era mala idea, te lo dije hace cinco años y te lo digo ahora.

-Oh, pues gracias, hermana.

-Basta, Mikasa, tu siempre decías que cualquiera que se acercara a la historia era mala idea y que no podía soportar que se iba a convertir en un bastardo.-Armin siempre apoyandolo.

-Yo, lo amo mucho ¿saben? Tal vez debería decirle que no voy a una firma ...

-¡Eren, basta! -Le grito jean de manera violenta, los tres lo miran atonitos-Mira eren, se que es doloroso y que lo amas, era el hombre de tu vida, con el que estas casado, pero tienes que ser fuerte y no tanto por ti, es por qué tienes un hijo y tú quieres darle la mejor vida posible que tu deseas, vas a salir adelante.

Sus lágrimas salían de nuevo. Le dolía todo, cualquier recuerdo dolía, pero jean estaba en lo cierto.

-No te diremos que no llores, pero no lo hagas enfrente del, por favor no le des ese poder.

-Eres el ser humano más hermoso que conozco en cualquier aspecto.

-Cierto, hermano, tienes preciosos ojos dorados.

-Y piel bronceada, ¡Vamos jean, dile algo!

-¿¡ Eh !? No le voy a decir ese tipo de cosa ...

-¡Jean! -Regaño armin.

-Ya pues, supongo que tienes el mejor trasero que haya visto.-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Ama? Eres tan hermoso y te amo como para tener el mejor trasero-añadida Mikasa.

Todos rieron, un poco más abajo un poco mejor, tenia amigos fuera de lo normal, pero lo agradecía, entre platicas, una que otra lágrima y muchas risas, se hizo la hora de recoger al pequeño daniel.

-Oye rivaille, ¿ya lo pensaste bien?

-Cuatro ojos de mierda ¿sigues aquí?

-Claro, no tengo clase dentro de una hora, pero ese no es el punto.

-Tsk, si no lo hubiera pensado bien, no lo hubiera hecho.

-¡Es que no entiendo! Eren es perfecto.

-Nadie es perfecto.

-Tu mejor que nadie sabe que eren si lo es.

-Me estoy cansando de tu mierda, ¿en qué te afectan?

-¡No me afecta en nada! Pero tú eres el mejor amigo y tú solo busco lo mejor para ti, ¿sabías que cuando empezaste a salir con él? ¡Y tu dejándolo ir!

-A eren no le van los rubios.

-Ése no es el punto! Te acuestas con cualquiera, mira a esa misma cosa comiendo con la mirada, casi esta desnuda Apunto con tu dedo otra mesa de la sala de maestros a una profesora con el escote muy abierto.

-Solo hijo para una vez-Se encogió de hombros.

-Eres todo un estúpido-suspiro.

-Todavía no estoy divorciada, el mocoso me pidió tiempo y la vez se tarde.

-Pobre de mi erencito.

-Vaya y tú que era tu mejor amigo.

-Tu no estas sufriendo, calla y mejor contesta el teléfono.-Levi bufo.

-Ackerman-Contesto

-Oh, hola levi.

-Eren ... Mmm ¿Que pasa?

-Firmare.

 **Se vienen las tapas mas largos y muchos recuerdos :)**  
 **Recuerden los detalles**


	3. Tres

Tres

-Habla ya de una vez, erwin, me sacaste de la única clase en que los alumnos no son una molestia total.

-¿Estas completamente seguro?-erwin tenia los brazos cruzados y estaba recargado en su negra silla de cuero, había mandado a llamar a levi, pues era su turno de hablar con el.

-¿Tan difícil es aceptarlo? Tu y hanji son un dolor de huevos, me estoy divorciando, no es como si se fuera a acabar el mundo.

-Tal vez tu mundo si se acabe.—Rivaille bufo molesto, siempre había odiado que ese cejotas hablara así, como si fuera la persona mas sabia del mundo, pero bueno por algo era el director de esa institución.

-No digas tonterías , si no mal recuerdas yo fui quien pidió el divorcio,tal vez el mundo de eren se acabe un poco, pero lo superara.

-Que bastardo rivaille, no deberías hablar de esa forma, puede que no todo salga como tu desees. ¿Y tu hijo?

-Dejare a mi esposo, no a mi hijo, hablaremos de eso en la tarde, veremos lo de los papeles y esas mierdas.-Decidio ignorar la primera "estupidez" y contestar lo otro. El rubio asintió.

-¿Le dejaras la casa cierto? ¿Tienes donde quedarte?

-Si y si, su cafetería esta a solo unas cuadras de ahí y no le veo el caso y lo otro, ya había empezado a ver departamentos antes, rentaré uno que esta a seis cuadras de aquí.

-¿Te refieres al edificio que esta justo enfrenté del campus de literatura, en el que eren estudia?-Preguntaba con la ceja alzada y su maldito tono soberbio.

-Maldición, erwin, no puedo solucionar todo.-Contesto restandole importancia.

Y es que todo parecía tan cómico, pues en esa ciudad había algo que llamaban "La avenida del estudiante" y justo eso era, una avenida en la que se aglomeraban la mayoría de las mejores universidades. La pronta ex-casa de levi se encontraba a unas cuatro cuadras de la cafetería de eren y a diez cuadras de dicha avenida, osea a diez cuadras de la escuela en donde rivaille enseñaba y seis cuadras después, estaba la universidad en la que eren asistía, en la que justo enfrente estaba el edificio en donde levi viviría.

Definitivamente no tenía suerte, "Pero eren" pensó el.

-Te veo muy seguro, pero ¿que sentirás si eren encuentra a alguien? Siempre fuiste muy posesivo en su noviazgo.

Esa pregunta le causó una leve sensación extraña, se removió un poco en su asiento conservando la calma.

-Pues bien por el, te recuerdo por milésima vez que yo soy el que quiere esto, y dejando de lado eso ¿Por que la pregunta? ¿Que acaso quieres cortejarlo?—agrego molesto.

-Simplemente curiosidad, y nada de eso, no seas un imbécil, rivaille, yo ya estoy tratando una relación.

-La cuatro ojos me dijo que te hubiera gustado conocerlo antes, que bien te lo tenias guardado.—se cruzo de brazos con la ceja alzada.

-Hmm—Rio-¿Que quieres que te diga? Es un muchacho hermoso.

-Tsk—bufo-Me voy, el abogado ya debe estar en la casa y tengo que pasar por daniel—dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

-Y no olvidemos esos ojos, nunca había visto unos asi.—El rubio ignoro a levi y continuó con lo antes dicho.

-Me voy—Continuó hacia la puerta-Y solo son ojos, no tienen nada impresionante—se encogió de hombros y erwin suspiraba cansado.

-Te veo luego rivaille y deja de ser todo un bastardo, pues recuerdo que antes no decías eso.

 _Sus miradas chocaban entre si, la cama de hotel era todo un desastre, el joven cuerpo del castaño estaba boca abajo mostrando todo su esplendor y levi simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo, lo que ocasionaba un sonrojo en la cara de eren y una gran sonrisa._

- _¿Que tanto me miras?—pregunto mientras dejaba un casto beso en sus labios._

 _-Nada mocoso, solo tus ojos, son los ojos mas hermosos que he visto.—acariciaba el cabello castaño._

 _-Vaya, ha salido tu lado romántico.—dijo divertido._

 _-Tsk, no te acostumbres._

 _-Mmm... entonces me iré con alguien que si lo sea._

 _-Estas loco si piensas que te dejare ir a ti y a tus ojos._

 _-Mmm... no lo se, soy joven, guapo, tengo dieciséis y tu veintiséis, apenas llevamos un año saliendo y ya sabes, reiner no me ha dejado de insistir._

 _-Dudo mucho que ese idiota te haga sentir lo que yo hice hace unos momentos.—Reto._

 _-Los rumores no dicen lo mismo..._

 _Levi se molesto con lo dicho, volteandose, dándole la espalda a su joven novio; siempre había sido muy celoso y posesivo con lo que le gustaba. Eren no podía estar mas divertido._

 _-Amooor, no te molestes—pidio subiéndose arriba de rivaille, pasando sus exquisitas y acarameladas piernas a cada lado de la cadera del pelinegro._

 _-Vete con ese idiota de reiner.—dijo molesto._

 _-Vamos, levi, tu sabes que no me van los rubios—no obtuvo respuesta-Mmm, que tal si dejas ese enojo de lado—comenzo a besar su cuello y le susurro-Y vamos por otra ronda..._

 _Y es que rivaille era jodidamente débil cuando se trataba de eren. La única respuesta que obtuvo el castaño fue un agarre fuerte en su cintura y unos furiosos labios estampandose deseosos con los suyos._

-¡Papá!—El grito de su hijo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? ¿Que pasa?

-Llevamos diez minutos en el auto y ya estamos en la casa.

-Oh si, lo siento, vamos.—Se bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia la puerta, iba a entrar con su llave pero decidió que era mejor tocar, y antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la puerta se abrió dejando ver una imagen nada agradable para levi.

-Enano bastardo, te estábamos esperando—¡Lo que le faltaba! La loca hermana estaba ahí, con toda el aura que solo una Ackerman enojada podía reflejar.

-¡Tía mika!—El pequeño daniel si estaba feliz de verla y como por arte de magia, su estado de animo cambió.

-Hola, cariño—respondió abrazándolo- ve por tus cosas, vamos a ir por un helado y después a la cafetería.—el niño asintió y se dirigió escaleras arriba.

-¿Por que estas aquí y por que te vas a llevar a mi hijo?—Pregunto esquivandola y adentrándose a la casa.

-Sabia que eras todo un idiota, pero, sobrepasaste tus propios limites. Es obvio que daniel no puede estar aquí viendo todas tus mierdas.

-Bien—Contesto simple.

-Siempre pensé que eras un hombre recto.—Levi fruncio el ceño.

-¿Ahora de que mierda hablas?—Hablo mientras acomodaba su saco en el perchero.

-¿Por que estas haciendo esto?—Contesto con otra pregunta.

-Si sabes por que las personas se divorcian ¿cierto?

-Hace años tu y yo tuvimos una conversación en la que me dijiste que...

-¡Levi! Ya llegaste —Interrumpió eren, se acercó para poder darle un abrazo pero este solo retrocedió. Eren sintió un pinchazo en su pecho, pero con todo su autocontrol y un nudo en la garganta, solo bajo sus brazos y desvío su mirada—Vamos a la sala, ya llegó el abogado, Mikasa, ya llevate a dani, los veo en la cafetería.

Rivaille mentiría si dijera que no sintio una extraña sensación en su estómago, decidió ignorarla y se encamino a la sala, en donde el abogado ya estaba sentado con algunos papeles en la mesa del centro.

-Buenas tardes, señor Ackerman—Se saludaron con un apretón de manos-¿Les parece que empecemos?—Los dos asintieron y tomaron asiento.-Bien, entonces empezaremos con la repartición de bienes, por lo general se empieza con...

-Siento interrumpirlo abogado—Hablo eren-Yo no quiero nada, no me falta dinero y Rivaille dejara la casa, el solo tiene que cumplir con nuestro hijo.

-Oh bueno...

-Me parece bien.—Ahora fue levi el que interrumpió.

-Bien, entonces sigamos.—dijo el abogado un poco sorprendido.

Estuvieron un rato leyendo y revisando papeles, el pelinegro ya estaba un poco cansado y no era el único, pues cuando giro su vista, obtuvo una imagen que lo dejo embelesado; Un eren concentrado tenia unas hojas en la mano que luego dejo en la mesa, levanto sus brazos y de cada lado de su rostro tomo un mechón de su cabello llevándolo hacia atrás, amarrandoselo con una liga negra que tenia en su muñeca dejándose una media cola. Ese peinado le resaltaba mucho sus finas facciones y sus grandes ojos.

Cuando conoció a eren, el tenia el pelo corto, pero desde que cumplió diecisiete se lo había dejado crecer y ahora lo tenia igual de largo que mikasa, solo que el de el era de un bonito color castaño.

No supo por cuanto tiempo se perdió, hasta que escuchó al abogado.

-¿Señor Ackerman?—Lo llamo.

-Oh si, lo siento.

-Es su turno de firmar, el señor Jaeger ya lo hizo.

¿El señor Jaeger? ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no escuchaba eso? Desde hace dos años siempre había sido el señor Ackerman-Jaeger. Rivaille firmo.

-Muy bien señores, están oficialmente divorciados.

-Eso fue muy rápido —dijo eren.

-Si, es que rara vez, cuando las dos partes están de acuerdo y no hay repartición de bienes, se hace muy rápido. Muy buenas tardes, me retiro.

Y asi los dos quedaron sólos.

-Tengo que irme a la cafetería —eren tomaba su sweter.

-Si, yo también ya me voy, estaré viniendo de vez en cuando por algunas cosas.—El menor asintió. Los dos se dirigieron al exterior de la casa.

-Levi, te voy a pedir una cosa; te voy a decir cosas que tal vez te incomoden pero lo dejare de hacer cuando ya no lo sienta.

-Mocoso, haz lo que quieras.

-Entonces, te veo despues, mañana pasa por dani. Te amo.—Y sin nada mas que decir, eren se volteo y camino en dirección hacia la cafetería.

Esa noche, mientras eren leía un cuento a su hijo, levi estuvo acompañado en un hotel.

 _ **Alguien regale una dignidad a eren jaja:( pero es necesario**_  
 _ **Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo!**_

 _ **El proximo cap tendra en como se conocieron levi y eren!**_

 _ **Sin nada mas que decir, me despido 3**_


	4. Cuatro

_Cuatro_

 _ **Gracias a Daniella Wollkat, Scc Ccu (¿que comes?, que adivinas jaja) y a Gihei por sus rewiews, son los primeros que tengo en la plataforma, perdón si no lo había hecho antes, soy nueva en FF y no se muy bien como se maneja. Disfruten el cap.**_

 _Levi rivaille ackerman. Desde su niñez siempre había sufrido un insomnio del demonio y ese día no sería la excepción; Se despertó a las 4:00 am y después de haber estado dando vueltas en la cama tratando de recuperar el sueño, por fin opto que lo mejor seria levantarse._

 _Limpio un poco su casa, se ducho y hasta se permitió reírse un poco (Mucho) de las tan estúpidas respuestas de algunos de sus estudiantes en sus exámenes; hasta que el reloj marco las 6:30 am._

 _Decidió pasar a la cafetería que estaba a unas cuadras de su casa, por que ¡joder! Que buen café americano preparaban ahí. Entro escuchando el ruido de la campana e inmediatamente el exquisito aroma a café recién hecho inundó sus fosas nasales._

 _Saludó a señor grisha; un hombre algo canoso y de lentes y pidió su tan anhelado americano. Ya con café en mano, se dispuso a salir del local mientras tomaba un sorbo, pero estaba tan concentrado en el sabor que no se fijó bien, golpeando un cuerpo y haciendo caer el té de este._

 _Era un mocoso con uniforme de secundaría, cabello color chocolate y unos preciosos ojos dorados que lo veían furioso._

 _-¡Oiga, me acaba de tirar mi té!_

 _Levi frunció su ceño, y aunque sabía que era su culpa no lo iba a admitir._

 _-Fue tu culpa, mocoso, deberías fijarte por donde caminas y no tropezarte con tus mayores.—dijo mirándolo con indiferencia._

 _-¡¿Hah?! Pero si usted fue el que me golpeo ¡Me debe un té, viejo!_

 _-No pienso pagarte nada—Y decidido, rivaille empezó a caminar._

- _Entonces usted no es un hombre—Escuchó-un verdadero hombre asume las consecuencias._

 _Y ese comentario fue a parar directo a la hombría de levi, le lanzó una de sus miradas mas molestas al muchacho, pero este ni se inmutó de hecho sus ojos solo reflejaban determinación lo que le hizo chasquear la lengua._

 _-Sígueme, pequeña mierda._

 _Y se volvieron a adentrar, el pelinegro le indicó que pidiera su estúpido té y a este se le formo una sonrisa de lado._

 _-Buenos_ días _, un té de menta, por favor. —grisha alzo la ceja._

 _-¿No te acabo de dar uno?_

 _-Este señor de acá—señalo a levi-Me lo tiro y como buen hombre que es me lo va a pagar.—El de lentes asintió y Rivaille bufo. Respectivamente le entregaron su bebida, el castaño agradeció y levi pago por ella._

- _Ese niño es todo un problema ¿no cree?— dijo_ _grisha._

 _-¿A que se refiere?—pregunto el pelinegro._

 _-¿Como decirlo? Pues el nunca ha pagado por nada de lo que se vende aquí, es mi hijo. Gracias por su compra._

 _Levi parpadeo un par de veces sin entender, volteo hacia el castaño y este tenia una sonrisa burlona._

 _-¡Oi, mocoso!—lo siguió hasta afuera del local.—Eres una pequeña gran mierda._

 _-¿De que habla señor?—Hablo inocente y sarcástico._

 _-Te crees muy gracioso._

 _-¡Ja! Soy muy gracioso—corrigió._

 _Levi lo observó, le agradaba aquella actitud tan desvergonzada. Se giro dándole la espalda y retomando el rumbo a donde estaba su auto._

 _-Me voy, considera ese té como muestra de que has sido la única persona que me ha logrado engañar en la vida.—Levanto su mano en señal para despedirse._

 _-¡Espera!—Lo detuvo- ¿A quien tuve el gusto de engañar?—Y es que necesitaba saber su nombre, no era una persona ciega y claramente podía apreciar que tenía un adonis frente a el. Si, era un chico gay._

 _-Dime Levi._

 _-Muy bien, 'Levi', mi nombre es eren y espero verte por aquí otro día._

 _Y así fue, a veces se veían y saludaban en las mañanas o cuando levi pasaba por la tarde cuando eren hacía su turno de mesero. Eren se había llevado varias bromas, tales como "Que bien te queda ese uniforme" o que rivaille le hiciera su trabajó demasiado difícil "Quiero un latte de vainilla con cien ml de leche de soya, trescientos ml de leche deslactosada, dos shots de cafeína, media cucharada de azúcar de caña, media cucharada de azúcar morena y espuma por arriba"._

 _Y eren tampoco se quedaba atrás, llevándole su pedido con un pene dibujado en la espuma o aunque tuviera que trabajar doble, sustituyendo el azúcar por sal solo para ver la mueca de asco que hacía el pelinegro._

 _Entre bromas y pláticas, un extraño sentimiento se formaba en los dos y la culpa también venia incluida, por que mientras uno pensaba que su amor no seria correspondido por el hecho de que levi era un hombre demasiado serio y muy guapo y que el era poca cosa para el. Es que ¡joder! Rivaille podía tener a quien quisiera con el solo con una de sus penetrantes miradas. El otro no podía sentirse peor por desear a un mocoso diez años menor que el ¡eso era pedófila! Y lo que le hacia sentir aun mas miserable es que ni siquiera le importaba._

 _Y fue así que un día en que eren llegó tarde al trabajó por que tuvo una competencia de volleyball en la escuela y todavía tenía puesto su short, que casualmente ahí estaba levi que no podía despegar sus ojos de ese redondo trasero ni de esas largas piernas. Eren sentía esa insistente mirada sobre el y no podía sentirse mas complacido mientras mordía su labio._

 _Con todo el deseo a flor de piel, el castaño salió dedicándole una mirada a rivaille. Y en la parte trasera del edificio fue finalmente que el pelinegro perdió todo el autocontrol aventando a eren contra la pared para besarlo de manera animal mientras lo levantaba y sus manos tocaban de manera grosera ese precioso culo._

 _Así empezando esa exquisita relación._

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde el divorció y difícil se quedaba corto en como eren las había sentido, por que todavía lo extrañaba, por que todavía dolía. Se levantaba con una sonrisa para atender a su hijo y en la noche las lágrimas se hacían presentes.

Se estaba cansando de llorar, se estaba cansando de sufrir y estaba decidido a avanzar.

Eran las 7:50 a.m y levi todavía no aparecía para llevar a dani a la escuela que entraba a las 8:00 al igual que el. Un timbrazo, dos timbrazos, cinco timbrazos y finalmente mandaba a buzón. Rivaille no contestaba el teléfono.

Eren estaba rojo de la cólera.

-Papi, voy a llegar muy tardé, papá es un lento—Dijo el niño con sus brazitos cruzados y aunque eren estuviera muy enojado, no quería que el niño empezara a comprender las cosas y dejara atrás a su papá.

-Tal vez tu papá trabajó muy duro ayer y se haya quedado dormido, pero seguro que mañana si viene por ti.—Toco su pequeña naricita- Vamos bebe, yo te llevaré.

Y de eso se trataba ser padre, hacer todo por tu hijo aunque arriesgaras una calificación por no llegar a hacer el examen que tenía a primera hora.

Agotado era poco para describir como se sentía eren ese largó día de escuela, tuvo un poco de suerte al lograr convencer a su profesor de 'Literaturas Prehispánicas' que le aplicara el examen, pero con un 20% menos. Tendría que trabajar el triple para poder pasar esa materia.

Con sus píes arrastrando se dirigía a su coche para dirigirse a su cafetería, que aunque ya no tenía que trabajar ahí tanto como cuando se la recién heredaron, pues ya tenía trabajadores, todavía tenia que supervisarla. Casi llegando a su auto un sonoro gritó que llamaba a su nombré lo hizo voltear.

Por otro lado, enfrente, en el edificio donde ahora vivía el pelinegro, este iba bajando para abrirle la puerta a la pelirroja con la que había pasado la noche, tenía un sentimiento de como si hubiera olvidado algo.

–Lo de anoche estuvo genial–Le dijo a lo que solo el contesto un "Aja"—¿Quieres repetirlo otro día?

Y cuando estaba a punto de dar una respuesta negativa, sus ojos voltearon al frente y lo que vieron lo lleno de un enojo descomunal y unos celos infernales. Eren estaba ahí abrazando a un rubio que el reconocía muy bien.

Dejando a la mujer hablando sola, cruzo la calle hecho furia gritando el nombre del castaño y parándose a un lado de el.

-¡¿Que mierda eren?! Solo llevamos dos semanas divorciados y tu metiéndote con el primero que se te ocurre.

Y el castaño no lo podía creer ¿le estaba reclamando? Respiro muy profundo y volteó a ver a Reiner que se había acercado a saludarlo después de tantos años.

-Lo siento mucho por esto reiner, me alegra mucho verte y espero verte mas seguido por aquí. Por favor saludame a tu esposo.—El rubio asintió restándole importancia y se fue.

Eren solo camino sin mirar a levi, no quería pelear.

-Pasa hoy a la cafetería a las tres, tu hijo estuvo toda la mañana esperándote.—Rivaille reacciono, sabía que algo se le había olvidado- Dile a ese pelirroja de allá que no te la podrás follar por el momento por que tienes responsabilidades, ah, y también que se ponga bien la ropa—Traía los botones mal abrochados. Levi se tuvo que tragar todo el enojo.

Eran ya las cinco y en una mesa de la cafetería se encontraba el pequeño rubio dibujando con su padre al lado.

-Vamos campeón, lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar—Rogaba para que su hijo lo perdonará, y el niño como la buena persona que era, asintió.

-Esta bien, pero solo por que papi me dijo que trabajaste muy duro ayer. —Y algo se removió dentro de el.

Eren salía por la cocina avisándole a su hijo que su amiguito y su mamá ya habían llegado para llevarlo al parque. El niño asintió contentó, le dio un besó a levi en forma de despedida y se marchó.

El castaño le llevaba su americano preferido al pelinegro pero por un descuidó se tropezó ocasionando que tirara todo el café en la inmaculada camisa blanca.

-¡Oh! ¡lo siento mucho levi!—Con un trapo que tenía en su mandil, limpiaba la camisa pasándolo por su pecho y por su abdomen, pero sintió como su mano era apartada de manera brusca.

-Ya déjalo, eren, no uses una tonta excusa para poder tocarme—Eren se alejo en ese instante para verlo perplejo-o que, ¿Acaso meterte con hombres casados no te basto?—Dijo eso refiriéndose a reiner, y como si el castaño fuera una bomba, eso la detono por completo.

-¿Sabes que? ¡A la mierda contigo maldito bastardo! ¡Tu fuiste el que rompió todo y ¿te crees con el maldito derecho de reclamar?!—Gritaba como nunca lo había hecho- ¡A la mierda tu maldita personalidad! ¡A la mierda intentar llevarnos bien! Y sobre todo ¡A la mierda tu! ¡Solo cumple como padre y déjame tranquilo! ¡Vete a la jodida mierda!

Todos presenciaban esa escena, pues por alguna razón casi todos sus conocidos habían coincidido, su hermana no lo podía creer pero se sentía orgullosa, jean quería golpear a rivaille, a armin se le caía la mandíbula, hanji trataba de tragarse la risa por ver al enano sorprendido y erwin veía todo de manera tranquila dándole la razón a eren.

Mientras que levi no sabia como reaccionar.

Y como todo un hombre, salió del local a paso rápido con lágrimas de frustración en su rostro. ¡Estúpido levi! ¡¿Quien demonios se creía?! Definitivamente lo iba a dejar atrás. Y por tanto enojó acumulado no se dio cuenta cuando paso bruscamente a lado de alguien haciendo que se le cayera su café al suelo. Ese día ya había tirado dos bebidas.

-S-señor, yo l-lo siento mucho, se- se lo pagaré—Hipaba por las lágrimas.

-Shh... Tranquilo, solo es un café— trató de tranquilizarlo el desconocido. Levanto su llorosa vista encontrándose con alguien mayor que el, tenia un perfil un poco largo y varonil, cabello rubio cenizo y unos hermosos ojos azules. —Pero si tirarme la bebida era tu excusa para que quiera tomar algo contigo, aceptaré encantado—Trato de animar, ese comentario le causo gracia a eren haciendo que soltara una risita que lo hizo sentir un poco mejor.

-Eren Jaeger—Se presento extendiendo su mano y recibiendo una hermosa sonrisa del contrario, que le correspondió el saludo.

-Farlan Church, encantando.

 _ **Aquí termina el capítulo :0**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir, me despido.**_


	5. Cinco

Cinco

Hanji Zoe había sido su mejor amiga desde los diecisiete años cuando se conocieron en la preparatoria. Continuamente tenían riñas entre ellos, si no es que todos los días, pues la personalidad seria de rivaille y la algo alocada de ella, eran como agua y aceité. Cuando levi estaba en su máximo nivel de enojo siempre le decía "En verdad quiero matarte" pero nunca había sentido tanto deseo de hacerlo como esa mañana.

Estaban en la sala de profesores y la fémina no dejaba de reír ni un puto segundo.

-¡Debiste haber visto tu cara, enanin! -Soltaba sonoras carcajadas- ¡Eren si que te dio tu merecido! Debiste haber visto sus ojos llenos de ira, pero dime ¿Que se sintió que te haya mandado a la mierda?-y sus risas volvieron. Levi explotó.

-¡Si no callas tu puta boca en este momento te juro que voy a mat-!

-¡Rivaille, el lenguaje!-Erwin corrigió mientras entraba a la sala acompañado por alguien, el pelinegro chasqueo por haberlo interrumpido.-Buenos días a todos, el día de hoy a nuestro equipo de trabajo se integra un nuevo profesor.-Le hizo un gesto a su acompañante para que se presentara.

-Hola a todos, soy Farlan Church-Saludó alegre, los maestros devolvieron el gesto.

Mientras la mayoría bombardeaba con preguntas al nuevo, erwin se acercó a la mesa en la que estaban sus dos grandes amigos.

-No pensé volver a verte nunca en persona, después de aquella humillación por la que pasaste-Molestó burlón, por que aunque era el hombre mas centrado, claramente podía ser un dolor de huevos. Otra vez la risa de la fémina se escuchó.

-Ve a joder a otro lado, cejas, a mi nadie me humilló.-eso hizo al rubio reír mas.

-La manera en la que te quedaste parado para después aventar la mesa, dijo otra cosa.

-Es un simple mocoso.-Respondió bufando.

-Hola, mucho gusto-Farlan estaba parado ahí a lado.

-¡Hola! Me llamo hanji-Saludo alegre.

-Rivaille.-Tan frío como siempre.

-No le hagas mucho caso al enano, esta recién divorciado y triste.

-Oi, deja de contar mis asuntos a los demás, cuatros ojos de mierda y segundo, yo no estoy triste, de hecho no podría estar mejor.-Otra típica pelea empezó y farlan veía divertido.

Eren preparaba una tarta un poco ya desesperado, su rubio amigo no dejaba de hablarle acerca de como se tenían que hacer las cosas de una forma mas "correcta y madura".

-...Y si querías gritarle tuviste que haberlo hecho en un lugar mas privado, no en medio de la cafetería.

-¡Ya entendí armin! Fui un completó mocoso inmaduro.

-No, se lo merecía, solo digo que lo hubieses hecho en un lugar mas privado y ahí hubieras podido darle una buena bofetada -El rubio sonrió de lado, eren se carcajeaba por el comentario; su amigo podía dejar de lado lo "correcto" y sacar lo divertido algunas veces.

-Me voy a disculpar.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Hablas enserio?

-Si, el no lo va a hacer y no quiero tener esta tensión con el, dani se merece lo mejor.

-Bien, tienes razón ¿Donde está?

-Con levi, me mandó un mensaje hace rato que decia "Daniel llega mas tardé" eso quiere decir que pasará la tarde con el.

-De acuerdo, ¿que haces preparando una tarta? pensé que ahora de los postres se encargaba sasha y mikasa algunas veces.

-Es así, solo que hoy sasha esta en la caja, a mikasa no le toca venir y los clientes no dejan de pedirme que vuelva a hacerlos-Se encogió de hombros. En ese momento un chica de cabello café en una coleta entro.

-¡Jefe! Acaba de llegar "Un hombre muy guapo y de ojos azules como el cielo" justo como me dijo para que le avisará.

-Oh bueno, gracias sasha, ahora salgo.-La chica asintió.

-¿Eren?-Pregunto armin.

-Le tiré el café por accidente y se lo pagaré o algo así. Larga historia.-Dio por terminada esa conversación y salió de la cocina para encontrarse a un rubio cenizo sentado y saludándolo con la mano.

-Hola de nuevo, Farlan, ¿Que deseas tomar?

-Hola, eren-Le sonrió-Me tiraste un café, así que solo sera eso.

-Bien, ahora lo traigo.

-Espera, el trató era que lo tomaras conmigo.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, me gustaría tu compañía. -No pudo evitar sonrojarse y aceptó, pidió las bebidas a sasha y tomo lugar enfrenté de farlan.

-Y bien, cuentame de ti. Me gustaría conocerte.

-Mmm... ¿Que es lo que quieres saber? No soy una persona interesante.

-No pienso lo mismo ¿Cuantos años tienes? ¿A que te dedicas?

-Veinte, soy dueño de esta cafetería y estudio literatura ¿y tu?-Por alguna razón el rubio sonrio gustoso.

-Eres joven, demasiado a decir verdad, veintiocho, he estudiado varias cosas, ahora mismo soy profesor.

-¿Demasiado joven para tu gusto?-Preguntó burlón, sin otros fines.

-Un poco, si, pero eso no significa que no me guste.-y ahí eren se sorprendió.

-¿Estas coqueteando conmigo?-Recibio otra de sus sonrisas.

-Tienes unos ojos verdaderamente hermosos-fue lo que recibió por respuesta. Y el sonrojo del castaño era digno de un cuadro.

-Y-yo, mnn... Tu también, p-pero no,no creo que nosotros-Tomo aire y se aclaro la garganta- Tengo un hijo-El rubio alzó las cejas. Definitivamente eso lo haría alejarse, penso eren.

-Vaya, eso si que me tomo por sorpresa, pero en realidad me entraron ganas de conocer a tu hijo y no veo algún anillo en tu dedo.

-¡P-pero! Apenas llevo tres semanas divorciado.

-Tu mismo lo has dicho.-Sonrió.

Farlan no quería irse sin intentarlo, tenía a sus ojos una joya, una reliquia, una obra de arte. Y sus ojos ¡Ah! Esos ojos.

Es castaño enmudeció ante las declaraciones del de ojos azules, era cierto que llevaba muy poco divorciado, pero al final de cuenta, ya estaba divorciado. Tal vez tomar un café con el de vez en cuando no le haría ningún daño. Le sonrió de vuelta, así retomando su plática. Tener un amigo no estaba tan mal.

Levi había pasado toda la tarde con su hijo, lo había recogido de la escuela, lo llevo a un Mcdonalds (aunque el odiara ese lugar) y habían ido al zoológico en donde el pequeño daniel no podía estar mas emocionado por los pingüinos al punto de traer un peluche en sus brazos de aquel animal.

Definitivamente había sido un día agotador, tan agotador que la idea de "Después de dejar a daniel llamare a samantha" ahora estaba completamente descartada.

-¡Papá!

-¿Que pasa hijo?-Preguntó con su vista al frente, iba manejando.

-Cuando lleguemos te quiero dar algo.

-De acuerdo.

Manejo unos minutos mas y por fin ya estaba estacionando frente al local, bajaron y cuando cruzo la puerta sus ojos divisaron a eren riéndose de una manera tan alegre y a un sujeto que estaba de espaldas a el. Sus ojos conectaron y el castaño le hizo a un gesto a su acompañante de que ahora volvía.

-¡Papi!-Daniel corrió a abrazarlo.

-Hola, bebe, ¿te divertiste?

-¡Si! Vi a muchos animales, ¿Donde está lo que le quiero dar a papá?

-En la cocina, ve y pideselo a sasha.-El niño asintió y fue.

-Hola levi.-Saludo.

-Eren.

-Te quería pedir una disculpa.

-Esta bien, solo eres un mocoso.-Y eren sonrió ante eso, pues sabía que levi no iba a decir algo como "Yo también lo siento" pero no le molestaba.-Veo que estas muy animado.

-¿Eh? Oh... si, es un amigo.

-Ya veo.-El "amigo" volteó y alzo las cejas sorprendido, el pelinegro no se quedó atrás.

-¿Rivaille?-Preguntó en forma de saludó.

-Farlan.-Y tal vez ahí eren pensó que había hecho algo muy malo en su vida pasada como para que le pasarán este tipo de cosas.

-Hey, enano ¿Esa no es la famosa tarta de eren?-Pregunto hanji mientras picaba su ensalada. Rivaille traía un pedazo en un contenedor transparente.

-Si, me la dio ayer mi hijo.

-¡Ah, eso no es justo! Tu tienes de esa exquisita tarta gratis siendo un bastardo.

-Calla, cuatro ojos, ni siquiera es tan buena.

-Entonces dámela.

-No lo creo, fue un regalo de mi hijo.-No lo iba a admitir pero ¡joder! era la mejor tarta que había probado en su vida desde que conoció al castaño, eren era un repostero fantástico y tuvo suerte que su hijo se la hubiera dado. Hanji iba a volver a abrir la boca para molestarlo, pero un cejotas y un idiota (al punto de vista de levi) entraron.

-¡Erwin, farlan!-saludó hanji-que animados se ven hoy.

-Claro, hoy es día de paga-contestó simple el cejon.

-¿Que hay de ti, farlan?

-Ayer tuve el gustó de compartir un café con una joya.-Hablo sonriendo. Levi bufo.

-Oh, tenemos aquí a un enamorado y como se llam... ¡Hey, ¿de donde sacaste esa tarta?!-apunto al recipiente que traía el de ojos azules.

-Me la regaló ayer aquélla joya.

-No me digas que...-y ahí la fémina noto la tensión entre esos dos y en las miradas que se dedicaban, levi dándole la mirada mas seria y fría y farlan sonriendo de lado. Recordando los dos la conversación de la noche.

 _-Pierdes tu tiempo, estamos recién divorciados, se podría decir que sigue siendo de mi propiedad.-rivaille decidió abordarlo afuera de la cafetería. El rubio soltó una fuerte risa._

 _-Te veo mañana, rivaille-se despidió._

-Bien, yo me voy, pero antes, tienes una mancha en el hombro-Apuntó y en el momento qué levi volteó, hanji aprovechó para tomar lo que restaba de tarta y salir corriendo.

-Maldita perra-Murmuró el pelinegro. Farlan soltó una ligera risa, tomo asiento frente a el, tomando un pedazo de la tarta en la boca, y finalmente soltó sonriendo.

-Solo uno se queda con el postre ¿no?


	6. Seis

Seis

-Entonces ¿como es que estás aquí? —Farlan estaba afuera de su casa con un café para el, un té para eren y hasta una leche de sabor para dani.

-Pase a la cafetería y me dijeron que vivías a unas cuadras.

-Eso es peligroso, tengo que hablar con mis empleados o si no terminare secuestrado.

-No me importaría secuestrarte.—Sus mejillas tomaron un sonrojo y es que el rubio iba enserio con cortejarlo-¿Quieres que te lleve a la escuela? Ya sabes que queda cerca y no me molestaría llevarte.

-No me gustaría ser una molestia...—El rubio frunció el ceño.

-Dudo que seas una molestia para alguien.

Y en ese momento un recuerdo lo golpeo. " _Te dije que hicieras lo que quisieras, pero ya comienza a ser una molestia que me digas te amo cada vez que me ves"_. Palabras de levi días antes de la vez que le grito en la cafetería. Y es qué después de algún tiempo se sentía bien que alguien te dijera palabras bonitas. Iba a estar a punto de rechazar la oferta de farlan, pero ¿Por que no? Ya no estaba casado y farlan le agradaba mucho.

-Bien, aceptó, solo tengo que esperar que vengan por mi hij-

-Papi, ¿quien es el?—Interrumpió la pequeña persona quien ya traía su uniforme, analizaba a detalle a ese hombre que estaba con su papi.

-Dani, el es... un amigo de papi.—Farlan lo observo, era un niño muy bonito, se agachó para estar a su altura.

-Hola pequeño daniel, me llamo farlan—Le extendió su gran mano y el niño la aceptó dudoso.-Un pajarito me contó que este es tu sabor favorito—Le extendió la leche sabor vainilla y sus ojitos brillaron.

-¡Muchas gracias!—Grito emocionado como el niño que era, iba a estar a punto de decirle que su papi no podía tener mas amigos, con el tío armin y el tío jean bastaba, pero farlan ya se lo había ganado con solo ese gesto. El castaño sonrió.

-Hijo, ¿ya tienes todas tus cosas listas?—daba sorbos al té que le habían traído, que por cierto era su favorito, de menta. El niño asintió y farlan estaba a punto de decir que también llevaran a dani a la escuela, pero una voz fría lo interrumpió.

-¿Que éstas haciendo tu aquí?—Y ahí estaba ese hombre, con su ojos fríos, cruzado de brazos y malditamente guapo. Se veía bastante molesto.

-Levi, que bueno que llegas, dani te estaba esperando.

-Eren, ¿Que esta haciendo este sujeto aquí?—Ignoro lo antes dicho. El castaño se sorprendió por lo maleducado que estaba siendo su ex esposo, el era frío, sarcástico, y grosero con algunas personas (mayormente hanji y erwin) pero muy rara vez maleducado, pues el era un hombre quisquilloso, que sabía comportarse.

-Oh, solo me llevara a la universidad—Y ahí de nuevo ese maldito sentimiento extraño.

-Tu tienes auto, deberías usarlo.—Eren frunció el ceño. El pequeño rubio veía todo sin entender así que el pelinegro le indicó que de adelantara al auto y este obedeció.

-Tu sabes que casi no me gusta usarlo.

-Y no es ninguna molestia para mi llevarlo —agrego farlan y otra mirada asesina fue dirigida a el.

-Entonces sube con daniel, yo te llevo—Y para este momento, el ambiente se sentía tan pesado.

-Levi ¿Que rayos te sucede?—Y rivaille iba a responder algún insulto hacia farlan, si su hijo no hubiera gritado un "Papi olvide la lapicera". Eren le dedicó una mirada que significaba algo así como " No se que rayos te sucede, pero por favor ya para" y se dirigió por lo que le faltaba a su hijo.

Y en la entrada de la casa, se quedaron los dos, el rubio cenizo y el pelinegro. Los dos con los brazos cruzados observando los movimientos de eren. Y de un momento a otro mientras eren buscaba la lapicera de su hijo en la repisa, se agachó dejando ver en todo su esplendor ese lindo y redondo culo que todos le reconocían cubierto por un short rojo y su playera blanca levantándose un poco.

Farlan sonrió de lado deleitándose con la vista dedicándole una mirada a rivaille. Levi siempre amo eso de eren, el que se vistiera de esa manera, con shorts y pantalones ajustados, pues era normal que lo hiciera con la edad que tenía y agregando que también le gustaban los hombres, pero nunca creyó que lo llegaría a odiar, en ese momento solo quería arrancarle esa ropa y llevarlo a la maldita iglesia para que lo vistieran.

Sentía como la sangre de sus manos se calentaba, como si quisiera empezar a hervir y también sentía unas inmensas ganas de golpear al sujeto que estaba a su lado y para su mala suerte ese bastardo hablo.

-¿Disfrutando las vistas de algo que ya no es tuyo?—Tenia esa maldita sonrisa arrogante, iba a estar a punto de estampar su puño en la cara del otro, si el pequeño grito de alegría de eren con un "La encontré" no le hubiera advertido que ahora no era buena idea.

-Bien, nos vamos—Le entrego la lapicera a levi, cerro la puerta, se despidió de su bebe y subió al carro de farlan mientras este le hizo una seña con la cabeza que se podría tomar como un "Estoy ganando"

Rivaille observaba con los puños apretados como el auto del rubio se alejaba, se sentía extraño, se sentía mal, se sentía incorrecto, pero no podía hacer o reclamar nada. Con todo el pesar del mundo se subió a su propio auto para poder llevar a su hijo a la escuela.

Le dio un beso en la cabeza, luego de indicarle que se colocara el cinturón de seguridad y se dispuso a seguir _su camino._

 _-_ Hey, papá.—le llamo el pequeño rubio.

-¿Que pasa hijo?

-El nuevo amigo de papi me cae muy bien.

En la sala de profesores rivaille estaba sentado en una mesa junto con hanji y erwin, el tenía sus brazos cruzados y la misma expresión de siempre. Sus amigos lo veían desconcertados por lo que les acababa de contar " _No quiero que eren salga con farlan"_

-¿¡Que jodida mierda tienes en la cabeza, levi!?

-Baja la voz— reprendió erwin a la castaña- A ver rivaille, déjame ver si entendí, como el bastardo que eres ¿no quieres que eren salga con farlan después de que tu hubieras hecho peores mierdas?

-Mentirá, no quiere que salga con nadie.

-Cierra la boca, cuatro ojos, solo me estoy quejando de el puto de farlan.

-La otra vez también dijiste "Jodido reiner" y "Jodido erwin" y también "Jodido armando" básicamente insultas a todo aquel que haga un buen comentario de eren.

-¿Que es lo que esperabas rivaille?—Hablo erwin-Tiene veinte años, es buena persona y es jodidamente hermoso, no creías que todo este tiempo se iba a quedar llorando por ti o es que acaso ¿Aun lo amas?

Y ese comentario fue como un cubetazo de agua helada para el, se le formó un nudo en el estómago y todo su cuerpo se tensó. No sabía por que pero ese comentario lo había molestado mucho. Por algo le había pedido el divorció ¿no?

-¡Yo ya no amo al mocoso de mierda!

-¿Entonces por que te molesta tanto?

-Simplemente no me gusta que mi hijo se encariñe con ese bastardo o con cualquier otro sujeto.

-Oye rivaille ¿De verdad no esperas que ya no salga con nadie verdad?

-No, solo que no se acerqué a mi hijo el bastardo con el que vaya a estar.

-Bien, entonces todo resuelto.

Eran las cinco de la tarde, en una mesa de la cafetería estaban sentados ese trío de amigos y también su hijo, mientras que en la cocina estaban eren, mikasa y armin.

-Ese maldito enano, ¡pensando que puede venir cuando se le da la gana y jugando con mi sobrino!

-Hermana, tranquila, en realidad si puede hacerlo por que este es un puesto público y por que tu sobrino es su hijo.

-¡Pero eren! ¿Acaso no te duele o te molesta?

-Claro que le duele—respondió armin. Eren suspiró.

-Siempre que lo veo me duele, es normal, fue mi primer amor, mi primer novio y mi primer todo, pero no me molesta, somos adultos—Sus dos amigos lo miraron y se acercaron para abrazarlo o lo que el correspondió con gusto.

-Bien, basta de momentos tristes, vamos a trabajar.

Salieron de la cocina y eren decidió atenderlos el mismo por que sabía que si su hermana lo hacía, sería todo un problema con el pelinegro.

-Hola chicos, ¿como están?—saludo.

-Eren, es un placer verte, dulzura te vez muy bien— contestó hanji.

-Y se ve que te esta yendo muy bien —agrego erwin haciendo referencia a la cafetería.

-Muchas gracias—sonrió-¿lo mismo de siempre?

-Tu sabes que si, mocoso—contestó levi.

-Bien, enseguida lo traigo.

-Espera papi, quiero leche de vainilla por favor.

-Si hijo, también te traeré.

-Eren, no creo que sea buena idea darle tanta leche de sabor—el castaño fruncio el ceño por el comentario de rivaille.

-No seas todo un amargado enano, deberías agradecerle a eren que le da leche para que dani no se quede como un enano igual que tu—Todos rieron con el comentario de hanji y levi solo chasqueo la lengua. Eren fue a preparar el pedido, cuando vio que farlan entraba y lo saludaba con esa sonrisa característica de el.

Con la mano le indicó que iba con el en un momento. El rubio cenizo entro y saludo a su mayor erwin con un asentimiento de cabeza, a hanji con una sonrisa y agitando su mano y con levi... con levi siempre era lo mismo, un concurso de miradas.

-Ese bastardo...—dijo entre dientes rivaille para que su hijo no lo escuchara.

-¡Papá!—llamo su hijo mientras se paraba.

-Hijo, ¿a donde vas?

-Voy a sentarme con el señor farlan.—y su instinto en ese momento fue decirle que no, que no tenía permiso para acercarse a el ni ahora ni nunca y lo iba a hacer si no fuera por sus amigos que lo conocían tan bien dándole una mirada advirtiéndole que no hiciera tonterías, al fin y al cabo el era solo un niño. Solo asintió su cabeza y vio a su hijo dirigirse a la otra mesa.

Todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí, vio a su hijo reírse con farlan y ese maldito bastardo de vez en cuando lo volteaba a ver. Algo dentro de el se oprimía, y fue más cuándo estaba a punto de irse que eren se acercó y se sentó con ellos, dando una imagen que hacia su garganta secarse y sacar una ira irracional, le daban una tremendas ganas de vomitar, y golpear a ese rubio hasta la muerte. Sin exagerar.

Farlan cargando a su hijo y eren sentado a lado de el sonriendo.

 _ **Hasta aquí el cap. Si tienen algo que decir ¡No duden en hacerlo! Sin mas que decir, me despido3**_


	7. Siete

_Siete_

 _Las risas se escuchaban por todo el cuarto principal de la casa. Se habían acabado de mudar y dentro de poco sería la boda._

 _-Mmn... ya a-amor basta, t-tenemos que... ngh... desempacar todo—Eren gemía débilmente por las acciones de su prometido, que lamia y dejaba besitos húmedos sobre su espalda. Levi siguió con su tarea hasta llegar a la nuca de este._

 _-No quiero parar,bebe—gruñó en su oreja-Nunca tengo suficiente de ti._

 _Eren pasó su mano por detrás de la nuca de levi para atraerlo y darle un beso lento, contorneando con su lengua los labios del otro._

 _-Vamos, mi amor, después de desempacar todo prometo déjame hacer todo.—ronroneo y esa idea a rivaille tentó demasiado._

 _-Bien, pero déjame abrazarte por cinco minutos más._

 _-Bien—accedió el castaño._

 _Y ya acurrucados en la cama, con eren acostado en su pecho y levi acariciando su espalda quedaron en un agradable silencio. Hasta que levi habló dejando a eren sorprendido._

 _-Quiero adoptar un niño._

 _-¿Q-qué?—preguntó sorprendido para verificar si había escuchado bien._

 _-Si, adoptar a un niño y criarlo contigo ¿que te parece?_

 _-Yo... no lo sé, es mucho trabajo y-_

 _-Piénsalo así bebé—corto el pelinegro-adoptar a un niño, criarlo los dos, que cuando crezca el tenga sus propios hijos y que cuando venga a visitar a sus ya ancianos padres con nuestros futuros nietos le demostremos que nos seguiremos amando tanto ¿que te parece?—y eren no pudo evitar formar una gran sonrisa que hizo tomar la cara del pelinegro y repartiera pequeños besos por toda su cara._

 _-Me parece, hermoso, mientras sea contigo._

 _-Claro que será conmigo—gruñó. Eren rio._

 _-Te amo, levi._

 _-Igual te amo, mocoso._

 _ **XXXXXXXXXX**_

Rivaille despertó mucho más temprano que de costumbre en un fin de semana, con una desconocida a lado de el. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Danielle? O ¿Michelle? No lo recordaba y no le importaba. Se fijó en el reloj despertador de su mesa de noche donde marcaba 4:30 de la madrugada, se paró de la cama para ir a buscar su cajetilla de cigarros, pues necesitaba uno urgentemente y para su maldita mala suerte ya no tenía.

-Jodida mierda...—bufo al percatarse, ahora tenía que salir a comprar unos. Podía esperar a que fuera más tarde pero ¡a la mierda! Necesitaba un cigarrillo justo ahora.

Se colocó un pants deportivo y una sudadera, tomó su billetera, las llaves de su auto y finalmente abrió la puerta del departamento y antes de salir echo un último vistazo dentro. Esperaba que para cuando regresara la mujer ya se hubiera ido y que por favor, no robara nada.

Era una mañana en definitiva fresca, aún dentro del auto lo sentía. En su trayecto tenía que pasar por su ex-casa, es decir la casa de eren, no era la tienda más cercana pero era la única del área donde vendían su marca de cigarros preferida.

Al pasar por la casa noto que había un auto extraño estacionado junto al de eren, no le sorprendió pues continuamente gente hacía eso por el área en el que estaba, pues había muchos puestos alrededor. Hacía una semana que no veía al mocoso, a su hijo si, pues aveces iba por el a la escuela e iban por un helado. Extrañaba platicar con eren.

Siguió su rumbo hasta la tienda en donde compro dos cajetillas para evitarse otro viaje tan pronto, se subió al auto y prendió fuego al pequeño cilindro de inmediato. Por fin algo de alivio. Siguió su camino dando caladas pero lo que vio hizo que casi chocara.

Al lado de ese auto extraño, eren y farlan se estaban besando, con el rubio bastardo sosteniéndolo de la cintura. ¡Ese maldito hijo de puta estaba besando a su propiedad y lo estaba tocando de más!  
Ver esa repugnante escena hizo que apretara el cigarro entre su mano destruyéndolo, ni siquiera le importo el maldito dolor de la quemadura , esos dos imbéciles ni siquiera prestaron atención al ruido del derrape con lo 'ocupados' que estaban.

Aún con la mano herida, apretó fuertemente el volante causándose más daño y aceleró con fuerza rebasando la casa, cuando creyó que estaba lo suficientemente lejos presionó el claxon con todas sus fuerzas y por el retrovisor observó que logró su cometido que era que ese maldito hijo de perra se separara de eren. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que lo haya besado.

Llego a su casa hecho una furia y con mucha fuerza empujó la puerta lo que causó un gran estruendo asustando a la mujer que solo tenía puesta la playera y su lencería inferior. Por alguna razón ver eso hizo que su furia aumentará, así que con muy poca fuerza saco a la mujer de su casa a medio vestir.

Así es, sacó a la mujer con la que durmió una noche antes a empujones como todo un hijo de puta.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!–gritaba aventando todo lo que estaba en su mueble, no entendía por qué diablos se sentía tan furioso y eso lo ponía más furioso aún ¿Que putas le importaba con quien se besaba en maldito mocoso?

¡El fue el que lo engañó, el fue el que terminó el compromiso y el era el que tenía mujeres diferentes cada semana!, se suponía que era el que que debía estar disfrutando, pero en lugar de eso la furia se apoderaba de el.

Tomo un largo suspiro y mientras se tallaba la cara con una mano tratando de bajarse el enojo marco un número telefónico, no lo quería admitir, pero la necesitaba.

-Hanji, necesito que vengas—necesitaba a su mejor amiga, la cuarto ojos.

Exactamente trece minutos después, hanji estaba sentada enfrente de levi con una mirada totalmente sería.

-Sigo sin entender que es lo que quieres que te diga.

-¿Que? Pues no lo sé, unos de tus estupidos consejos.

-Si fueran estúpidos, no me los pedirías. Mira levi, me llamaste a las cinco de la mañana para que viniera a tu casa, ya estando aquí me contaste todo lo qué pasó desde anoche, incluyendo que te acostaste con alguna tipa, la cual sacaste a empujones de tu casa luego de ver a eren besarse con farlan. ¿Que es lo que te puedo decir?

-No entiendo a qué jodida mierda te refieres.

-Eren ya no es tu esposo, y eso lo decidiste tu, no tienes derecho a enojarte.—el pelinegro cambio su rostro a uno de total enojo.–Soy tu amiga, te diré en lo que la cagues aunque eso te moleste. Piénsalo así, ¿No se te haría cómico que alguien que ha engañado a su esposo, que lo haya dejado y que se acuesta con cualquiera se moleste por qué vea que se esta besando con alguien?

En ese punto, levi empezaba a comprender a lo que se refería hanji.

-Lo problemas se resuelven empezando por aceptar las cosas, dime ¿aceptas que eres un jodido bastardo?–levi lo pensó un poco.

-Lo aceptó–habló. Hanji sonrió.

-¿Aceptas que te jode ver a eren con alguien más que tú?

-De acuerdo.–bien, iban avanzando.

-¿Aceptas que... aun amas a eren?

-Por supuesto que no.–la sonrisa que tenia la fémina antes, se borro de golpe.

-Bien, no puedo hacer más.

-¿Que? ¿De qué hablas?

-Me voy–dijo mientras recogía su chaqueta–Tienes muchas cosas de las que darte cuenta.

-Oi, Hanji...

-Te veo en el trabajo, enano–y sin decir más, se fue dejando a un enojado levi.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas, el reloj marcaba la una de la tarde del día sábado y hoy la pasaría con su hijo, de pasó aprovecharía para hablar un poco con eren.

Su tarde empezó comprándole algo de ropa a Dani, su hijito ya estaba creciendo, después lo llevó a comer sushi y ahora mismo el pequeño rubio comía un helado de chocolate mientras se dirigía a llevarlo a casa.

-Papá, el señor farlan ayer se quedó a dormir.–levi casi frena de golpe, por suerte se controló.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, el me agrada.–asintió mientras se mordía el labio con fuerza, no quería decir algo tonto.

Se estacionó enfrente y bajaron los dos, encontrándose a eren regando el jardín de enfrente. Se veía jodidamente hermoso.

-¡Papi!–gritó el niño.

-Bebe, llegaste.

-¡Si, papá me compró muchas cosas!

-Me alegro–le sonrió cálido–ve a guardarlas–el rubio asintió y entro a la casa.

-Hola, eren.

-Hola, levi.

-¿Que traes con el imbecil de Church?–fue directo.

-Levi... por favor, no.

-Solo es una simple pregunta.

-El me pidió una oportunidad–rivaille solo lo miro serio, esperando que siguiera.–Y yo se la di.

Y bien, decir que sintió que miles de balas lo atravesaban, era poco.

-Me parece perfecto–escupió dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a su auto.

Eren mentiría si dijera que no le dolió y que no esperaba que levi le dijera que no le gustaba la idea.

 **XXXXXXX**

 _ **Un poco tedioso este cap. Pero necesitaba a levi de esta manera.**_

 _ **Dato curioso: por más raro que suene la historia no está centrada en un levi tratando de recuperar a eren de las manos de farlan, es algo un poco más extraño jaja.**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir, BigDiamonD se despide3**_


	8. Ocho

_**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hacen y no les puedo dar ninguna explicación de la historia por el momento eso seria como decirles el final**_ __ _ **pero estoy segura que no l s decepcionara, aquí le dejo el cap.3**_

Ocho

La noche estaba fría, lo que significaba que definitivamente el amanecer sería aún más fresco. El reloj en su muñeca tenía las once y media de la noche. Dani ya estaba acostado y su única compañía era una taza de té de menta.

Definitivamente no dormiría, desde el divorcio se le habían juntado demasiadas tareas, para su mala suerte en dos días era la fecha máxima de entrega de todas, añadiéndole que tenía examen y si no avanzaba lo más que pudiera esa noche, definitivamente no acabaría.

Le estaba costando bastante mantenerse despierto, antes levi se quedaba con el haciéndole compañía y llenándole su taza cada vez que esta se vaciaba. Pero no más. Su celular vibraba constantemente con mensajes de mikasa y armin, los dos preguntándole cada cinco minutos '¿Ya avanzaste?' Obviamente si lo distraían tanto no lo iba a hacer.

Una vez más su celular le aviso que había recibido otro texto y eren ya se había hartado, le iba a decir a su hermana que dejara de molestarlo de una vez, pero para su sorpresa, no era mikasa, era farlan.

"¿Despierto a estas horas?" Era el mensaje "Si, mucha tarea y no creo dormir nada" presionó enviar. Quince minutos después recibió otro mensaje "Entonces te vendría bien un poco de ayuda ¿no crees?" Eren sonrió "jaja, definitivamente:(" dejó el celular y posó sus ojos sobre el gran libro para continuar leyendo, pero el ruido del timbre hizo que su corazón parara un segundo por el gran susto que se llevó, pues a estas horas era imposible que alguien tocara.

Con una pluma en su mano, por si tenía que apuñalar a alguien, se dirigió a la puerta con sigilo y asomo la vista al pequeño agujero que tenía la puerta por donde ves quien está al otro lado de esta. Se llevó una sorpresa.

-¡¿Farlan?!–abrió la puerta rápidamente para comprobarlo–¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

-No mucho, en realidad, vine a ayudarte un poco.

–P-pero es muy tarde, y tú tienes que descansar también.

-Al igual que tú, por eso te haré compañía para poder terminar lo más rápido posible.

-Farlan...

-No hay nada que decir. Vamos que se hará más tarde—ignorando la mirada de eren, tomó asiento en donde había un montón de hojas tiradas.

Eren suspiró resignado y se encamino a la cocina para hacerle un café a su acompañante.

Su noche se resumió entre mucho trabajo, risas, miles de hojas, letras, libros y muchísimas tazas de té y café. El castaño se percató de lo inteligente que era el rubio y del gran conocedor que era. El reloj marcaba las 4:10 y ya habían terminado todo.

Agradeció internamente que farlan hubiera ido a ayudarlo, pues sin su ayuda no sabría cuando habría acabado.

-Muy bien, creo que eso es todo pequeño.–el castaño se sonrojó por el sobrenombre y asintió.

-Si, muchísimas gracias, de verdad me ayudaste mucho y-yo no sé como recompensarte si quieres yo puedo...

-Tranquilo, eren, no tienes por qué pagarme te ayude por qué así lo quise–el castaño sonrío.–Aunque pensándolo bien, una cena no estaría nada mal.

–¡Si, claro! Prepararé lo que tú me digas.—dijo animado.

-Muy bien, me lo pensaré y te avisaré. Ahora creo que debo irme.

-Oh, bien ¿no te quieres quedar? Es que es tarde–ofreció el muchacho.

-No, no te preocupes.

-Bien, te acompaño a tu auto.

Abrieron la puerta para sentir los primeros rayos de luz y el ya frío del amanecer en sus caras encaminándose al auto del rubio.

–Eren–llamó farlan.

–¿Si?

-Sabes que me gustas ¿cierto?–preguntó sin más, dejando al castaño sorprendido por unos segundos, para después con un muy notable sonrojo en su cara asentir.

Obviamente que lo sabía, no era un estúpido o algo así. Pues farlan lo había empezado a cortejar hace unas semanas.

–Se que yo también te atraigo–lo cuál también era cierto, pues el rubio no era nada feo–Dame una oportunidad.

Y en ese momento, eren mientras se abrazaba así mismo producto del frío y del nerviosismo palideció, no sabía qué decir o hacer, decir que si o que no.

–Yo...farlan...no se qué decir, no lleva mucho tiempo el divorcio y-y dani...

–Eren, debes reanudar tu vida–se acerco decidido hacia el nombrado–Rivaille ya no está aquí, pero yo si estaré.

Y esas palabras se enterraron tan profundo en el castaño.

–Por favor–volvió al repetir mientras acercaba el rostro al otro, haciendo que las narices casi chocarán. Eren dirigió sus ojos dorados hacia los azules de farlan e hizo una leve sonrisa, provocando en este que juntaran sus labios.

Se estaban besando. Un beso lento y suave. Uno disfrutándolo y otro sintiendo un tipo de presión en el pecho, más no se separó. El rubio deslizó sus manos a la cintura del otro para poner un fuerte agarre ahí. El beso duró unos segundo más, hasta que el ruido de un claxon los hizo separar por el susto. No le tomaron mucha importancia al auto que lo había provocado.

Farlan le sonrió acariciando su mejilla, para después murmurarle un "Nos vemos después, pequeño" subiéndose a su auto y desapareciendo de la vista de eren, quien se volvía a abrazar a si mismo.

 **XXXX**

Levi se encontraba en la sala de maestros con los brazos detrás de su espalda tratando de sobar su cuello, no había descansado absolutamente nada y tenía una impresionante fatiga. Se veía terrible.

Farlan estaba sentando a unas mesas de distancia de el y hanji quien le hacía compañía, pero rivaille decidía ignorar por completo su existencia, no quería verlo, no quería escucharlo, en realidad él preferiría que estuviera muerto y no cerca de él, de eren y de su hijo.

–Hanji, ¿tienes aspirinas?–preguntó a su amiga, quien asintió sacando las pastillas de su bolsa y dándoselas al pelinegro.

–Te vez como la mierda, rivaille–Erwin iba llegando a la sala acercándose a sus compañeros–¿has dormido bien?

–Muchas gracias y ¿acaso tengo cara de que he dormido bien? Cejas de mierda–el rubio solo se encogió de hombros tomando asiento en la misma mesa.

–¡Hey! enano, ayer estaba viendo mi álbum de fotos y encontré una donde estamos celebrando tu cumpleaños, fue antes de que te casaras–levi asintió para indicarle a su amiga que continuará–estamos sentados erwin, tú y yo y eren esta sirviéndonos algo de comer, es de lo más rico que he probado pero no sé que era.

–Oh si lo recuerdo–habló erwin–de verdad que era delicioso.

A levi le llegaron rápidos recuerdos que hicieron que formará un pequeña sonrisa ,destapó una botella de agua y lanzó a su boca dos patillas que esperaba que le hicieran sentir mejor.

–Se llama _'Cassoulet'_ es un platillo típico de Francia que mi mamá me hacía cuando todavía vivía allá, un día le conté a eren y aprendió a hacerlo; solo lo hacía en días especiales por qué es un poco difícil de hacer. Sin duda es mi comida favorita.

-¡Oh! Algún día le pediré a eren que me lo vuelva a preparar, apuesto que extrañas eso ¿No, enanin?

Lo único que hanji recibió como respuesta fue un fuerte golpe en la frente con la uña de rivaille, aunque el sabía que en realidad si extrañaba la comida de eren.

Unas mesas más apartadas en donde estaba cierto rubio sentado con algunos profesores había escuchado parte de la conversación y por pura curiosidad, sacó su celular para enviar un mensaje.

"¿Has escuchado hablar del cassoulet? Me gustaría probarlo" y la respuesta tardó un poco en llegar aún cuando se marcaba que ya lo había leído, pero esta fue "Bien, si para la cena que te debo quieres eso, eso tendrás:)"

 **XXXXXX**

 _ **Ese farlan...:0**_

 _ **Sin nada más que decir BigDiamond se despide**_


	9. Nueve

Nueve

Levi siempre había sido una persona que dedicaba mucho tiempo a su cuerpo, no por cualquier cosa tenía un abdomen duro y marcado, espalda ancha y un musculoso cuello, para resumirlo tenía un cuerpo de adonis.

Pero por supuesto que no nació así, la naturaleza solo le dio un atractivo y varonil rostro, su cuerpo fue producto de varias horas de ejercicio y algunas proteínas.

Proteínas, ese era el punto.

Después de vaciar por completo los cajones y alacena de su cocina había recordado que no las había traído de su vieja casa, pues con todos esos trámites del divorcio había dejado de ir al gimnasio un tiempo y lo había ignorado por completo, pero ahora que era momento de regresar necesitaba su proteína, y ni hablar de comprar una nueva pues eran malditamente caras y la que había dejado era casi nueva.

–Mierda–bufo resignado tomando las llaves del auto, pasaría rápido a casa de eren, no creía que hubiera ningún inconveniente.

Sin más que decir, tomó el trayecto para aparcar el coche en la entrada de la casa y en el momento que bajo algunos recuerdos llegaron a su memoria debido al olor que provenía de la casa.

 _Sintió unos delicados dedos pasearse por todo su rostro, acariciando su cejas y el contorno de sus ojos, poco a poco aclarando su visión pudo divisar una hermosa criatura, con bellos ojos dorados, espesas pestañas y cabello café._

– _¿Acaso eres un ángel?–preguntó con una sonrisa, ganándose una risita del bello ángel y un suave beso en los labios que recibió muy gustoso._

– _Buenos días, mi amor, felices veintisiete–felicitó Eren–hice tu favorito._

 _Y para levi, no pudo haber mejor cosa._

Salió de todos sus recuerdos, sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza y se encaminó a la puerta para tocar el timbre.

Tenía la llave, pero obviamente no la usaría, esa ya no era su casa.

Minutos después, escuchando algunos ruidos dentro de la casa, el castaño abría la puerta mientras de su mano retiraba un guante verde de cocina.

–Vaya, hola levi ugh, ¿qué pasa?

–Eren–dijo en forma de saludo sintió el impulso de abrazarlo. No lo hizo–¿y Dani? Solo vine por unas proteínas que olvide.

–Está viendo la televisión, de acuerdo, pasa–abrió más la puerta permitiéndole el acceso a rivaille quien tuvo un pequeño colapso por lo rico que olía ahí dentro.

Eren volvía a la cocina mientras levi buscaba con la mirada a su hijo, quien ya venía corriendo hacia el.

–¡Papá!–gritó emocionado siendo cargado por este.

–Hijo–dijo cariñosamente apretando en un abrazo al pequeño.

–Dile a papi que se tome un descanso.

–¿Descanso?

–¡Si! ¡Descanso! Se levanto muy temprano a cocinar y no ha parado. ¡El amigo de papi vendrá!

Y ese jodido hombre de nuevo hizo que frunciera el ceño, ese maldito bastardo otra vez, ¿como ese pendejo sabía de la existencia de ese platillo? Es más ¿por qué Eren cocinaba para el? No lo quiso admitir pero saber que Eren cocinaba para alguien más le hizo sentir un escozor raro.

–Oh bueno, veré qué puedo hacer, ahora papá irá a buscar unas cosas–el niño asintió bajándose de sus brazos, y levi se encaminó hacia la cocina.

De espaldas a el estaba Eren, removiendo el contenido de una olla, con un mandil verde puesto, a juego con sus guantes.

–Huele delicioso–es lo que salió de la boca de rivaille, haciendo que el otro diera un pequeño brinco por la repentina voz detrás de el.

–Gracias–contestó simple.

–Entonces...vendrá Church.

–¿Como lo sab... oh, Dani–levantó sus hombros restándole importancia volviendo a lo que hacía.

–Deberías tomar un descanso, es un platillo muy laborioso y tardado, no deberías esforzarte tanto por un estúpido como el.

Eren dejó un momento lo que estaba haciendo, formando un pequeño silencio entre los dos, tenía su ceño un tanto fruncido que levi no podía ver por qué estaba de espaldas a el.

–Me esforcé más por otro estúpido–fue su respuesta, dejando a rivaille parpadeando y sin habla.

–Eren...

–Encontré tus proteínas, están en la mesa–le corto antes de que pudiera decir algo.

Rivaille soltó un suspiro, tomó lo que venía a buscar de la mesa y antes de salir de la cocina hablo.

–Gracias.

Le dio a su hijo un gran beso y un fuerte abrazo, y salió de la casa, encontrándose un auto azul que ya conocía y a un jodido rubio pendejo bajando de el, quiso pasar rápido y sin que tener interactuar con el. Falló. Su resentimiento pudo con el; se acercó a pasó decidido hacia el haciéndose notar por farlan.

–¿Que mierda quieres con Eren?–Directo, como siempre.

–Vaya rivaille, qué sorpresa verte por aquí.

–Responde mi jodida pregunta–exigió.

–Quien sabe, tal vez una relación pasajera o tal vez... algún día darle un anillo.

–Déjate de bromas estúpidas.

–¿Que es lo qué pasa, Rivaille? Se me hace tan poco cuerdo de tu parte el estarme reclamando a Eren cuando todo el mundo cuenta que te revuelcas con varias profesoras de mala fama.

–¡Ese no es el jodido punto!

–Claro que no, ¿No fue hace unas semanas que me dijiste que él era de tu propiedad?–comentó sarcástico–Ahora me iré a comer con mi _pareja y,_ ¡ah¡ rivaille gracias por el dato del _cassoulet._

Y ahí se dio cuenta que ese maldito bastardo que lo había hecho para provocarlo. La furia una vez más invadía su cuerpo dibujándole un vena en la frente por el esfuerzo que hacía para no ir y golpearlo hasta la muerte, ya tenía suficientes problemas y golpeando a esa gran mierda solo le traería más.

Con toda la ira del mundo, tomó camino a su auto.

XXXXXXX

–Sabes, enano–habló hanji un tanto cansada–Creo que tienes que aceptar las cosas.

–Ahora de que mierda hablas, cuatro ojos–dijo levi ajustando la velocidad de la caminadora para ir más rápido. Tenía a zoe a su lado en el otro aparato.

–Lo que quiero decir–suspiro tomando aire para disminuir su agitación al momento de hablar–es que por una vez en la vida aceptes que te equivocaste–levi le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

–¿Por que te tuviste que equivocar justo en esto, Rivaille?–otra voz proveniente de más atrás se unió a la conversación, era el rubio cejon levantando pesas.

–Recuérdenme por qué mierda venimos al gimnasio los tres juntos.

–Contratamos la anualidad al mismo tiempo–dijo hanji encogiéndose entre hombros y sobándose donde segundos antes le habían proporcionado un golpe.

–Tch–Se bajo de la caminadora y se dirigió a lado de Erwin para levantar peso.

–Te pudiste equivocar en su talla de ropa, te pudiste equivocar en su sabor favorito de helado, ¡Te pudiste equivocar en su jodido aniversario! Pero ¡Mierda! ¡Le pediste el puto divorcio!

El pelinegro ya se había desesperado. Su paciencia llegaba al limite y sus dos compañeros lo único que hacían era recalcarle todo lo que había hecho.

–Bien, ya, ¡a callar la puta boca ustedes dos! No me equivoque en nada, Eren y yo estamos divorciados y se acabó. ¡Estoy jodidamente bien así!

Bebió el último trago de su botella de agua, tomó su bolso de ejercicio y salió del gimnasio ante la atenta mirada de sus dos amigos. Ellos sabiendo que negaba todo, y levi sintiendo que estaba haciendo algo muy mal.

 _ **XXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy :0, mi erencito ya es "novio" de farlan:'(**_

 _ **Veremos que más pasa jaja.**_

 _ **Sin nada más que decir, BigDiamond se despide de todos sus hermosos lectores**_ ❣️


	10. Diez

Diez

Eren estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala de su casa, tomando un té de menta, Mikasa tomaba té negro, algo que le recordaba ligeramente (bastante) a levi, armin tomaba un té de manzanilla, quien estaba situado a lado de la fémina y jean estaba sentado en la alfombra de su piso con una rebanada de su famosa tarta, jugando con dani y unos bloques de lego.

–¡Te estoy diciendo que ese bloque no encaja con el otro! ¡No se hace así!

–¡Pero yo lo quiero poner así!–seguía tratando de encajarlo, sin obtenerlo.

–¡Pues nunca va a encajar, ni aquí, ni en china ni en la luna!–gritó frustrado.

–¡Tio Jean tonto!–le saco la lengua.

–¡¿Hah?! ¿¡A quién llamas tonto!? Tonto.

–Jean por el amor de dios, deja en paz a mi sobrino–por suerte mikasa intervino en la pelea, haciendo reír a Eren y a armin, dejando al cara de caballo inflando las mejillas y metiéndose un trozo de tarta a la boca. Todo un niño.

–¿Como te has sentido, Eren?–pregunto armin, dejando de lado la pequeña pelea.

–Lo llevó bien, creo.

–¿Y qué dices de ese farlan?–habló jean comiendo. Frunció un poco su boca por la pregunta.

–Dani, mi amor, trae tu cuaderno de dibujos para enseñárselos a tus tíos, ¿si?

–¡Si, papi!–el niño se levanto y rápidamente salió de la sala, permitiéndole a Eren hablar.

–Yo se que ustedes ya lo saben, se los contó armin–dijo provocando que los tres rieran nerviosamente.

–¿Que esperabas, amigo? Armin es el que más tiempo pasa ahí, y tú nos cuentas todo a medias.

–No puedo creer que mi propio hermano no me cuente las cosas.

Esos dos comentarios fueron dichos con un tono ofendido.

–Ya, ya los entendí–suspiro y tomo aire para soltar la información–le dije que...le daba una oportunidad.

Los tres se quedaron callados un segundo, analizando bien lo que les decía el castaño, la primera en hablar; Mikasa.

–¡Eren! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Creí que ya no estarías con nadie y me dejarías cuidarte a ti y a Dani!

Y aunque su hermana ya no era la celosa de antes, pues con el tiempo aprendió a ser independiente y dejar que Eren escogiera por sí mismo, seguía teniendo esos "ataques" de vez en cuando.

Eso no evitaba que el castaño se espantara siempre que eso pasaba y que Jean se molestara un poco.

–Hey, mikasa, ¡tranquila, tranquila! Deja a Eren hablar–Y ahí entraba armin, siempre para salvarlo, dedicándole un gesto silencioso para agradecerle.

–Lo-Lo siento, hermano, sigue–se disculpó y retomó la compostura acomodándose la blusa. El castaño suspiro aliviado.

–¿Que más puedo decir? Somos, um, agh, _novios_ –sinceramente le costó un poco de trabajo decir eso.

–¿Y te sientes bien con eso?–pregunto la pelinegra.

–Creo que si.

–Eren, no se trata de creer, se trata de estar seguro.

–Ya lo se, armin, pero...

–Si, hermano, ¿qué tal si te vuelven a dañar?–en este punto el castaño se empezó a sentir mal consigo mismo, iba a decir algo, pero le robaron la palabra.

–¡Cállense ya ustedes!–señaló jean, llamó la atención de todos por su grito–dejen a este idiota en paz ¿que tiene de malo querer experimentar? El ya no está casado, les recuerdo que su esposo lo engaño y le pidió el divorcio–volteo a ver a eren un segundo–Sin ofender claro, pero si, eso es lo qué pasó, es libre de probar lo que él quiera, y si le van a romper el corazón ¡que lo hagan! Tenemos veinte años, nos faltan muchas cosas por vivir, si está seguro o no el lo irá descubriendo poco a poco.

Parezca lo que parezca, jean siempre sacaba un discurso profundo, tratando de relajar el ambiente. Sorprendiendo siempre a los tres.

Mikasa y armin se miraron con algo de culpa y asintieron.

–Lo sentimos mucho, eren, jean tiene razón y... ¿eren?–Habló armin observando a su amigo.

El castaño estaba ahí, llorando después de algún tiempo, por alguna razón sintió tantas emociones, dejándole de única opción llorar.

–Bastardo, no llores–Dijo jean.

–Eren–nombró su hermana con sentimiento.

Y todos se lanzaron en un abrazo grupal, en el que se podían transmitir tantas cosas; todos empezaron a llorar.

No se percataron de que el pequeño rubio ya había entrado muy entusiasmado con sus cuadernos, dejándolo un poco extrañado al ver a todos así.

–Papi, tíos, no lloren, no le decía tonto enserio al tío Jean, solo estaba algo enojado–agregó el pequeño convencido de que era eso, jugando nerviosamente con sus deditos , provocándole a los otros tres una pequeña risa y que lo jalaran también al abrazo.

Aunque eren se sintiera un poco mejor por el apoyo de sus amigos, no podía negar que sentía que algo le faltaba.

 **XXXXXXX**

9:40 marcaba el reloj, era la hora del almuerzo de un viernes en la mañana, y había un rubio de muy buen humor, pues todo lo que llevaba del día había sido perfecto.

Despertó con el ánimo por los cielos, fue a la casa de su novio y el hermoso hijo de este, le llevarían su desayuno y se habían despedido con un muy buen beso.

Obviamente para levi que observaba el estupendo humor de farlan, no era nada satisfactorio. Le causaba enojo, rabia, hastío y todas esas cosas malas.

Queriendo ignorar todo, echo su cuerpo hacia atrás y acomodo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza decidiendo descansar de los problemas y sus extremadamente molestos alumnos esos treinta minutos que daban para el refrigerio, pero pasados unos segundos, él hambre lo delató dándole una razón más a su loca amiga para molestarlo.

–Hey, levi, ¿tienes hambre?–curvo su boca en una molesta sonrisa, mientras sacaba de una bolsa dos sándwiches.–Es de pavo, tu favorito–canto mientras le acercaba el alimento al pelinegro.

–No tengo hambre–Gruñó, claro que tenía, pero olvido su almuerzo otra vez y su orgullo iba primero.

–¡Vamos, rivaille, acéptalo!–chillo–Lo hice para ti, últimamente no has comido bien.

–Tch, claro que he comido bien.

–Por supuesto que no. Ayer solo comiste dos galletas de arroz.

Era cierto. Últimamente tenía tantos pensamientos en mente que no le ponía importancia a otras cosas.

–Bien–aceptó de mala gana, pero le saco una gran sonrisa a su amiga, pues conocía a su mejor amigo y como sobrellevarlo–Solo iré a comprar algo de tomar.

La castaña asintió y se dispuso a abrir su sándwich.

Rivaille caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos de la universidad hasta llegar a un pequeño pasillo en el que estaba su máquina expendedora favorita, pues consideraba que las otras eran una completa mierda, con productos de mierda. Esa, aunque era un poco más cara, tenía mejores productos y sobre todo, tenía te.

Poniéndose frente a la máquina, analizó el té que quería, pero se rindió en seguida y compro el mismo de siempre. De paso le compraría una bebida a la cuarto ojos de mierda.

Recogiendo sus productos en la máquina, una pequeña risa lo saco de lo que estaba haciendo. Volteando se encontró de lejos a eren riendo junto a farlan, quien en sus manos cargaba un contenedor de los que a él alguna vez le llevaba.

Recuerda tan bien cuando eren se salía de la universidad para llevarle el desayuno y poder darle un beso, recuerda los deliciosos desayunos, y sus besos llenos de amor por qué, aunque estuvieran ocupados, tendrían un rato para compartir. Esa sensación que sentía tan lejana, que la causaba un malestar en el pecho.

Pero no le importaba ¿no? Entonces, ¿Por que sentía una exasperación gigante? ¿Por que apretaba tanto las latas de té hasta hacerlas derramar el líquido? Y ¿por qué sentía tantas ganas de estrellar la cabeza de ese puto rubio contra el piso mientras lo veía caminar hacia el?

–Rivaille, cuidado, derramaste todo tú té–le dijo burlón.  
Ignoro su estúpido comentario.

–Veo que no me hiciste caso cuando te dije claramente que no te acercaras a eren.

Y ante eso, el rubio frunció el ceño, claramente irritado.

–Oh rivaille, me molesta tanto que hables de eren como si todavía fuera algo tuyo. Es mi novio ya, supéralo, le pediste el divorcio–y el pelinegro estuvo a punto de responderle una línea se maldiciones si el otro no hubiera interrumpido–Es más, tan mío es, que... disfruto tanto el sexo, que probablemente olvido tu existencia.

Silencio total.

–¿Que?–preguntó irritado.

–Lo que escuchaste.

–Mientes, eren no tendría sexo tan rápido—escupió.

–Tal vez contigo no–reto.

Se lanzó inmediatamente hacia el, iba a golpearlo, iba a pulverizarlo, pero un fuerte jalón lo detuvo. Erwin que por casualidad pasaba y escucho parte de esa conversación.

–¡Suéltame!–gritó.

–¡Rivaille, tranquilo! Si te peleas ni yo podré hacer nada para que conserves tu empleo.

Ante los gritos, todos los profesores salieron a asomarse con algunos alumnos. Todos presenciando la pelea.

–¡Piensa racionalmente, nunca antes la ira te había cegado!– gritó el rubio, tratando de razonar con el. Poco a poco, Ackerman se fue relajando y recobrando la compostura.

Hanji veía a su amigo de lejos, y le causaba un pena horrible por lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando las cosas estuvieron más tranquilas, un enojado erwin los llamo a su oficina a los dos. De una sanción no se salvaban.

Y aunque levi sabía que el bastardo de farlan estaba mintiendo, también sabía que si estaban en una relación, era inevitable que pasara.

 **XXXXXXX**

 _ **¡Se vienen los capítulos más intensos! No falta mucho para el final.**_

 _ **Gracias por todo, lo aprecio mucho en más que decir.**_  
 _ **BigDiamonD se despide**_ ❣️


	11. Once

Lamento la tardanza:(

Once

Levi no entendía como mierda fue posible que haya olvidado tantas cosas en casa de eren. El siempre ha sido una persona bastante organizada, pero le estaba fallando mucho eso últimamente y no sabia cuál era la razón de esto.

En la ciudad se estaba empezando a sentir frío, así que, lógicamente quería ponerse su abrigo favorito. Se encaminó hacia dónde estaba su closet de tamaño mediano y primero empezó a pasar los ganchos en donde su ropa estaba colgada uno por uno, al no encontrar lo que estaba buscando, los empezó a pasar más y más deprisa. No estaba ahí.

Estuvo a punto de tener un ataque de ira, si no hubiera sido por qué hizo los ejercicios de respiración que le recomendó eren.

Un poco más calmado empezó a revisar todos sus cajones de ropa, incluidos los de ropa interior.

Al final nada le sirvió y su cuarto quedo con toda la ropa descolgada y tirada por todos lados, sus cajones afuera de la base, su cama destendida y básicamente todo su dormitorio hecho un desastre.

Rindiéndose ante su intento de búsqueda, rivaille le envió un mensaje a hanji diciéndole que iría a casa de eren rápido, y si llegaba antes ahí para organizar los exámenes de la universidad, pasara; pues él sabía que esa loca había sacado una copia de las llaves de su departamento sin avisarle.

Tomo las llaves de su auto y tomo dirección a su antiguo hogar.

Aparcó de nuevo frente aquella casa que conocía tan bien, y toco la puerta, 4, 5 minutos pasaban y no abrían la puerta. Bufo y con su mano palpó la bolsa de su pantalón encontrando las llaves.

Estaba debatiendo mentalmente si debería usarlas o no, pero si eren no estaba, solo entraría rápido por su abrigo y saldría de ahí, y el castaño nunca se enteraría.

Abrió la puerta e inmediatamente el olor de tulipanes invadió sus fosas nasales, lo reconoció en seguida. Era la flor favorita de eren. En la mesa había un arreglo muy fresco, como si lo hubieran traído hoy.

Ignoro eso, y fue escaleras arriba donde encontró la puerta gris de su antigua habitación entreabierta, la iba a abrir pero...

El mundo se le cayó encima.

Ahí estaba la cama en donde solía dormir, y en ella estaba acostado un rubio completamente desnudo, con eren, que estaba de espaldas a el, saltando sobre el pene farlan. Hacía movimientos circulares y tenía las manos recargadas sobre el pecho del rubio.

Levi sintió como si un edificio se hubiera desplomado encima de él, sentía que le habían enterrado miles de dagas en todo su cuerpo, sensaciones tan dolorosas que no podían describirse, más no apartaba la vista de ahí.

Las ruidos que salían de la habitación le revolvían el estomago, de un momento a otro, la mirada azul y la gris; chocaron. Farlan lo estaba viendo, sabía que estaba ahí, pero no se inmutó.

Sonrío de medio lado, y lo que hizo después, fue como si le demostrará que el estaba ganando.

Farlan apretó el trasero de eren y dirigió su boca a los pezones de este, sacándole al castaño un lascivo gemido.

–¡Ah! ¡Farlan!– jadeo arqueando la espalda por la acción en su pecho. En ningún momento el rubio apartó la mirada de levi. Le estaba diciendo algo, le quería dar un mensaje. Levi se sentía el perdedor más grande del mundo.

Los gemidos del castaño se intensificaron, pues los movimientos del rubio iban haciéndose más rápidos.

No lo soportaba, no podía soportar que gimiera otro nombre que no era suyo, que alguien más que no fuera el le hiciera sentir eso, que alguien más recorriera ese cuerpo que antes le pertenecía.

No podía estar más tiempo ahí. Con todas las sensaciones salió lo más rápido que pudo de esa casa, sentía una desesperación inmensa, sus manos temblaban, sudor recorría su espalda.

Sin saber qué hacer empezó a correr, parecía un completo loco. Gritos salían de su garganta, sentía retortijones en su estómago, y sin poder evitarlo finalmente; vomitó.

Sentía en su garganta algo tan amargo, y no precisamente por el vomito.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? ¿Que mierda le importaba a el?

Levantó la vista algo desubicado, vaya que había corrido demasiado, estaba alejado de la casa mínimo seis kilómetros. ¿Que puta hora era? ¿Como es que el tiempo pasó tan rápido?

Reviso su reloj apresurado y recordó que tenía que pasar tiempo con su hijo ese día. ¡Joder!, ¡que buen puto día para estar con Dani! Se le había hecho tarde.

No sabía cómo mierda iba a ver a su hijo en ese estado. Estaba completamente jodido en cualquier forma.

Le llamaría a hanji para que le ayudara.

Como su mente no estaba donde debería estar, solo le pregunto a su hijo donde quería comer, este le dijo que una hamburguesa y ahora estaba sentado en una mesa en McDonalds con hanji viéndolo de manera preocupada y el pequeño en los juegos del local.

–Rivaille, ellos ahora son... pareja.

–¿Estás diciendo que está bien?

–¿Que es lo que quieres que te diga?

–¡Nos acabamos de divorciar!

–¡Mira quien lo dice!–Los dos habían alzado la voz y se dieron cuenta que llamaron la atención de todos los que estaban ahí. Se encogieron de hombros y retomaron la compostura rápidamente.

–Lo siento–se disculpó el pelinegro.

–Yo también lo siento, pero ahora quiero que me respondas de nuevo las tres pregunt...

Antes de que la castaña pudiera continuar, el pequeño rubio llegó corriendo agitado.

–Estoy cansado–dijo entrecortadamente. El mayor asintió.

–Vamos, te llevaré a casa–El niño se espantó un poco por el tono frío de su papá, hanji lo noto y le revolvió el cabello para tranquilizarlo.

Condujo por segunda vez en el día a esa casa, eren estaba en el jardín plantando algo. Dani no salía del auto, veía raro a su padre.

–Papi–llamó, rara vez le llamaba así, pues así le decía a eren–¿Estás bien?

El pelinegro lo noto, su hijo se daba cuenta de que estaba actuando extraño. Soltó un suspiro y lo abrazo.

–Estoy bien, hijo–el pequeño apretó sus labios, y asintió no muy convencido–vamos, te llevaré.

Los tres bajaron del auto, su hijo corrió a abrazar a su papá, la castaña se acercó a saludar y levi se quedo recargado en el auto. No podía ver a eren ahora mismo.

A su lado se posó una silueta más alta que el. No tenía que voltear para saber quién era.

–Lárgate de mi lado.

–Vamos rivaille, ¿no somos algo así como... socios?

–Cierra la puta boca.

Ahora mismo levi no podía soportar mucho.

–No te enojes, hombre. Quería saber tu opinión acerca de mi regalo. Le gustaron tanto las flores–el rubio no se detenía, el otro temblaba de ira–pero otra cosa le gustó mucho más ¿no crees? Fuiste testigo de eso. A propósito, ¿no crees que yo sería mucho mejor para criar a Daniel?

Todo pasó en cámara lenta cuando levi explotó, se volteó hacia el y finalmente se aventó contra el rubio.

–¡Maldito hijo de puta, te mataré!–le daba golpes certeros en donde podía, estaba cegado, cegado de ira.

Los dos qué anteriormente estaban en el jardín corrieron hacia ellos.

–¡Levi!–gritó eren.

–¡Te mataré hijo de puta! ¡Te mataré!–sus golpes no se detenían. El rubio trataba de alejarlo.

–¡Rivaille, suéltalo!–hanji gritaba mientras que con todas sus fuerzas trataba de alejarlo.

–¡Levi, por favor!–Eren quería hacer algo, trataba de separarlos, pero nunca fue reconocido por tener mucha fuerza que digamos.

–¡Quiero matarte! ¡Pulverizarte! ¡Desaparecerte de este jodido mundo!–Rivaille no escuchaba, seguía cegado, la rabia lo consumía.

No fue hasta que volteo, que vio a eren y a hanji gritarle que se detuviera, a su pequeño rubio viendo todo desde atrás, espantando y miles de lágrimas salir de sus ojos que se echó para atrás dejándose caer en el suelo.

Rápidamente socorrieron a farlan y lo llevaron dentro de la casa junto con dani.

El se quedó ahí sentado, con su mirada clavada al suelo. No supo cuando tiempo pasó, solo vio a eren salir de su casa con algo en manos y acercarse a él.

–Levi–llamó–no se que mierda te pasa–Tomo sus dos manos y sin nada de delicadeza echo alcohol en sus nudillos pasándole una gasa y quitando toda la sangre de las heridas que se había hecho por golpear al rubio.

–Duele–Dijo ganándose una terrible mirada por parte del otro.

–Yo... yo no quiero hacer que dani no te vea más, tú eres su padre, pero ¿qué clase de padre hace algo así frente a sus hijos?

–Eren ¿que estas...?

–Me escuchaste bien, no quiero tener que hacerlo. Estoy muy molesto, muy molesto. ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!

Y rivaille quería explicar, estuvo a punto de abrir su boca, pero la cerró de inmediato.

–No me pasa nada–contesto al final. Eren frunció el ceño molesto.

–Bien, será mejor que te vayas, hanji te llevará.

Observo cómo el castaño entraba a su casa mientras hanji salía.

La había cagado de nuevo, otra vez había hecho sentir mal a Eren, y no sólo a él, también a su hijo.

Todo el universo estaba en su contra.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Estaban en la cama de hotel, eren jadeaba arqueando su espalda por los movimientos de levi en su interior. Su acaramelado pecho tenía gotas de sudor y su castaño cabello se pegaba a su frente por el sudor.

Entonces todo se hizo realidad, no tenía un acaramelado pecho, era un pecho claro con dos protuberancias ahí, ni tampoco cabello castaño, era cabello negro muy largo.

Era una mujer de la que ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Asqueado de si mismo, se levantó rápidamente para vestirse, dejando a la mujer desconcertada. Tomo todas sus cosas y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

Estuvo de nuevo a punto de vomitar, sentía un malestar, y también se sentía de la mierda.

 **XXXXX**

 _ **Hasta aquí el cap. Lo siento mucho por tardar.**_

 _ **Agradezco mucho sus reviews, las leo muy contenta3 solo que no se como contestarlas, si al final o al principio del cap.**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir BigDiamond se despide 3**_


	12. Doce

Doce

Al castaño lo consumían los nervios. Llamaba una, dos, quince, treinta, cincuenta y dos veces y la otra voz siempre le decía lo mismo.

"No me he podido contactar con el"

¡Mierda! ¿!Donde está levi!? Hace una semana que no ha hablado con el, preocupadísimo le quedaba corto.

Fue en definitiva una semana agotadora, después de la "gran" pelea, a farlan le tuvieron que poner tres puntadas en la ceja, le tuvo que explicar a su hijo que las peleas estaban mal pero que a veces el enojo te hacía hacer cosas malas. Vamos, no quería que su hijo se molestara con su padre.

Después de cuatro días levi no aparecía y tenía los nervios de punta.

Como si fuera poco, tuvo una pelea con farlan por qué según el rubio, estaba más enfocado en buscar al "Idiota que le abrió la ceja" que en ellos. La verdad es que no lo culpaba, era cierto.

Y justo hoy, que empezaba a conciliar el sueño después de una larga semana; farlan llego muy de madrugada con otro ramo de tulipanes para el, como señal de reconciliación.

Obviamente se lo agradecía mucho, pero ¡joder! Quería descansar. Y ahora, formadas una tras otra, estaban las tres latas de redbull que había bebido y en su mano la cuarta. Seguro que si levi lo viera, la daría un buen golpe en la cabeza; el pelinegro odiaba que tomara esas cosas.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando entro su hijo a su recámara llamándolo, provocando que se asustara y en un rápido movimiento tapara con sus cuerpos todas las latas para que el pequeño rubio no viera lo que estuvo haciendo.

–Ugh, bebe, ¿qué pasa?

–Arregla a papá–dijo serio.

–¿Hah? ¿De qué hablas?

–Si papi, arregla a papá.

–Se que no has visto a tu padre en una semana pero...

–¡Pero si lo he visto!–el castaño abrió los ojos asombrado.

–¿Que?

–¡Si! va casi todos los días a verme, pero solo me abraza, me dice te quiero y se va, pero huele raro y solo está conmigo unos minutos y por eso quiero que lo arregles–"¿Que mierda?" Se pregunto a si mismo.

–¿Como que huele?–eren se empezaba a asustar.

–Como al tío jean en las fiestas–eso le causó algo de gracia.

Eren asintió dudoso y le prometió a su hijo que que trataría de "arreglarlo" a lo que el niño asintió triste y regresó a su habitación.

No podía evitar sentirse algo enojado, ¿por qué mierda no había ido a la casa a verlo? Osea él sabía que ya estaban divorciados pero lo tenía que ir a ver de vez en cuando ¿no?

Su enojo se esfumó enseguida cuando escucho el timbre de la casa sonar y a pasó apresurado bajo a abrir. Tal vez era levi. Sonrío en su interior y segundos después dejó de hacerlo.

No era levi, era armin, su hermana y el cara de caballo.

–Ah, son ustedes–dijo simple haciendo que los otros lo miraron enojados.

–¿Nosotros? ¿Esperabas a alguien más?–dijo mikasa. El castaño supo que la había cagado.

–No, no, pensé que era la pizza–mintió con facilidad. Genial, ahora tendría que pedir una pizza.

–Genial, muero de hambre–contestó jean dejándose caer muy cómodo en el sillón seguidos de los otros dos–Amigo, vi a farlan en la universidad, ¡joder! Si que levi le dio una buena paliza.

–Ni lo menciones, ese enano si que es un maldito salvaje que golpea a cualquiera sin pensarlo cuando se trata de eren–dijo la fémina.

–Quieres decir ¿como tú?–pregunto armin divertido, haciéndonos reír. La pelinegra por su parte solo rodó los ojos.

–Si, bien, lo golpeó muy fuerte, de verdad que se veía muy molesto–habló el castaño tecleando en su teléfono. En realidad estaba ordenando una pizza por internet para no ser descubierto.

–Por cierto ¿Ya has hablado con levi?

–Es cierto, no ha dado clases en toda la semana, a este paso nunca podré ser ingeniero.

–No creo que las clases de matemáticas tengan que ver...–murmuró eren.

–¿¡Huh!? ¿Que dijiste, idiota?

–Nada, nada–río.

–¿Y bien, has hablado con el?

–No hermana, no he podido hablar con el, pero dani si al parecer.

–¿A que te refieres?

–Me dijo que lo ha ido a ver casi toda la semana, pero que huele a alcohol.

Los cuatro de quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, pensando.

–Carajo, si que está jodido.

–Estoy muy preocupado por el–admitió eren con tristeza.

Los demás lo notaron, les ponía mal ver así al castaño.

–No deberías–habló mikasa–seguro que hanji lo encuentra pronto.

–Es cierto, ella está loca y sabe qué hacer en estos casos.

–Además también está erwin, el seguro sabrá qué hacer–añadió finalmente su amigo rubio.

Eren sonrió por sus comentarios.

Escucharon el timbre sonar, era la pizza. Todos voltearon a ver instintivamente a alguien.

El pequeño rubio arrugo la nariz, molesto se paró refunfuñando metiendo su mano en su bolsillo trasero para sacar su billetera. Los otros tres sonrieron.

–¡Gracias armin!–gritaron.

El castaño se quedó pensativo unos minutos.

¿Donde estás levi?

 **XXXXXXXXX**

La fémina de lentes golpeaba sus dedos sobre la suave superficie marrón de la mesa, en su otra mano tenía su quinta copa de vino blanco y en algún lado del departamento estaría su celular, posiblemente roto por el ataque de ira que tuvo hace algunos segundos.

¿¡Donde mierda estaba ese puto enano!?

Ciento trece llamadas y todas mandaban a la maldita contestadora, y por la finísima capa de polvo sobre la mesa sabía que levi no había estado ahí desde hace un tiempo pues el nunca dejaría que está se formará.

El pelinegro no se había presentado desde el lunes y eso los alarmó. El nunca faltaba al trabajo, más cuando no contestaba ninguna llamada y cuando fueron al departamento y encontraron la maldita cama destendida sabían que algo grave pasaba. Ventajas de tener un amigo loco por tener todo perfectamente pulcro, esas simples señales te decían mucho.

Y ahora estaba ahí en el departamento de levi, tomándose su exquisita colección de vinos (esperaba que no la matara por eso) y teniendo momentáneos ataques de pánico.

Escucho que tocaron la puerta y rápidamente corrió a abrirla para encontrarse al otro lado a un gran rubio.

–¡Maldición erwin! ¿Donde mierda estabas? Eren no deja de llamar cada dos minutos preguntándome si se algo del enano y yo no dejo de tomar alcohol por los malditos nervios ¡Por favor dime que sabes algo!

–Uno, tú siempre tomas alcohol sin importar la situación y dos, tranquila ya se algo–dijo calmado como siempre, aunque por dentro también temblaba de nervios.

–¿Que es lo que sabes?

–En realidad preguntarle a todos sus conocidos fue una perdida total de tiempo, nadie sabía ni un carajo, pero cuando me di por vencido me vino a la mente en donde puede estar.

–¡Entonces no te quedes ahí paradote y vámonos!–hanji tomo con fuerza la mano del rubio y lo arrastró a su auto.

Después de quince minutos con las indicaciones de erwin, estaban llegando a un horrible barrio, con gente drogándose por doquier y mujeres vestidas de forma extravagante. La de lentes veía con impresión el lugar ¿como levi podía estar ahí?

–Y exactamente... ¿por qué te llego a la mente este lugar?

–Rivaille y yo pasábamos tardes aquí de vez en cuando en la preparatoria. Ya sabes, la etapa rebelde.

–¿Y como es que yo nunca vine o me enteré?–pregunto enojada.

–Era "solo para chicos"–dijo encogiéndose de hombros y citando sus ridículas palabras de la juventud.

–Traidores.

Los dos se bajaron para entrar a un pequeño lugar, mal oliente, con exageradas luces neón, demasiada gente ebria y una que otra pareja comiéndose la boca. No tardaron mucho para encontrar con la mirada a tal pelinegro, recostado en la barra con algunas botellas a su lado y acariciando la pierna de un muchachito que estaba a su lado. Rápidamente corrieron hacia el.

–¡Rivaille! ¡Que mierda estás haciendo!–Se veía horrible, su cabello todo revuelto, la antes pulcra camisa blanca llena de asquerosas manchas, las ojeras más marcadas que antes y en general toda su apariencia era espantosa. Este no le tomo mucha importancia de ver ahí a los dos.

–Shhh... estoy pasando tiempo con mi esposo–el joven se veía satisfecho por la atención brindada por levi. Viéndolo bien, le daba cierto aire a eren, eran parecidos. Eso hizo que se molestaran.

–Piérdete, pequeña zorra–habló venenosamente su amiga, tal vez algo dura, pero estaba molesta. El menor se paró indignado y se fue.

–¡Joder cuatro ojos, no puedes hablarle así a Eren!–decía furioso.

–¡No seas imbécil! ese no es Eren.

Tal vez las palabras del rubio lo hicieron reaccionar un poco, abriendo los ojos sorprendido y dándose cuenta que efectivamente ese no era su bonito chico de ojos dorados.

Lo hizo enojar más, dándole un gran trago a la botella que tenía a su lado.

–Que mierda ¡lárguense de aquí, no les pedí que vinieran!

–Cállate y vámonos de aquí–lo intentaron tocar pero este reaccionó inmediato de una forma agresiva.

–¡Déjenme tranquilo, no los necesito! ¡No necesito a nadie, ni a ustedes ni a eren!

Hanji y erwin se voltearon a ver unos segundos y dándose un asentimiento de cabeza, contaron hasta tres y entre los dos levantaron al pelinegro.

–¡Que mierda! ¡Suéltenme maldito par de imbéciles!–de verdad sabían que se estaban jugando la vida, no ignoraban la fuerza descomunal de levi y que podría mandarlos al piso solo con un jodido golpe, pero algo tenían que hacer–¡Les juro que los matare!

Nadie en el lugar presto atención, tal vez era algo de todos los días. Ya estaban a unos pasos del auto, pero el otro no se dejaba de mover y de lastimarlos.

Hanji pensando que todo era como en las películas le dio un golpe en la cabeza usando toda su fuerza creyendo que lo noquearía. Rivaille solo alzó la cabeza viéndola de una forma asesina, espantándola en el acto haciendo que la castaña le propiciará otros cuatro golpes más sin tener éxito. Maldecía su puta fuerza y resistencia.

–Date por muerta, hija de puta–dijo de manera tétrica y antes de que pudiera aventársele, el rubio uso toda la fuerza posible estampando su cabeza contra el auto de hanji formándole una abolladura al metal y haciendo que finalmente cayera noqueado.

Los dos amigos observaban con asombro el cuerpo inerte de su amigo.

–Mañana estaremos más que muertos.

–Así es.

Sin más que decir, lo subieron al auto y condujeron regreso al departamento.

Para su mala suerte, veinte minutos después ya había despertado de nuevo. ¿Que mierda? ¿Acaso era el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad? ¿Como es que tenía tanta resistencia?

A duras penas entraron de nuevo con el, cargándolo y ya extremadamente molestos, con todo y ropa lo aventaron a la bañera. Un encolerizado levi salió del agua.

–¡De verdad que ustedes son unos...!–no pudo terminar por qué otras dos voces llenas de ira lo silenciaron.

–¡Cállate! ¡Cállate de una puta vez!

– ¡Tenemos que estar aguantando tu temperamento de mierda!

–¡Nosotros como unos imbéciles queremos ayudarte! ¡Solo eres un idiota que no se da cuenta de nada! ¡Eres tan egoísta! ¡Tan orgulloso! ¡Y todo un maldito pendejo!

–¡Vete a la mierda Rivaille!–gritaron llenos de rabia los dos, un grito tan fuerte que expresó todo el enojo que tenían dejándose caer en el piso del baño.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, los tres pensando en nada y en todo; hanji y erwin sentados juntos y levi en la bañera completamente mojado.

–Estoy jodido–salió finalmente de su boca.

–Créeme que nos hemos dado cuenta.

–¿Que ha pasado con farlan?

–Jodido de la cara, pero no pasa de eso. No presentó cargos.

–¿Y Eren?

–Preocupado por ti, como siempre.

–¿Y...ustedes?–su pregunta los sorprendió.

–Preocupados por ti, como siempre.

A los tres se les formo una pequeña sonrisa, volviéndose a quedar en un cálido silencio.

–Rivaille–llamó el rubio–tienes que decidir qué es lo que quieres.

–Es cierto, no puedes ir por la vida de esa manera. Tienes que arreglar tu mierda. Con tu hijo, con Eren, pero sobre todo, contigo.

Escucho atentamente a sus amigos, medito sus palabras y ya estaba preparado para decir lo que desde el principio siempre supo.

–Aun lo amo...–susurró de manera tan baja que no lo entendieron bien.

–¿Eh? ¿Que dijiste?

–Dije que... ¡Soy un maldito imbécil! ¡Un pedazo de mierda! ¡Me jode bastante ver a eren con alguien más, que le sonría a alguien más, que le cocine a alguien más! ¡Lo amo! ¡Lo amo tanto! ¡Nunca he dejado de amarlo y nunca en mi puta vida dejare de hacerlo!

Había contestado las tres preguntas que anteriormente le había hecho la castaña sin darse cuenta.

Hanji y erwin estaba estupefactos por las palabras de su amigo, nunca lo habían visto de esa manera. Se sentían bien, se sentían orgullosos, tanto que no pudieron evitar soltar unas lágrimas y tener unas enormes sonrisas.

–Entonces ve por el, amigo y arregla todas tus estupideces.

 **XXXXXX**  
 _ **Aquí se termina el capítulo!**_

 **Muchísimas** **gracias por todos sus rewiews y por sus vistas, de verdad me hacen muy feliz y me alegran mucho! no se muy bien que hacer o si tengo que contestar, soy nueva publicando en esta plataforma:( y de verdad perdonen la tardanza!**

 _ **Me encanto escribir tanto esto, hanji, erwin, levi, todos juntos.**_  
 _ **Nos los quiero espantar, pero faltan tres capítulos incluyendo el especial.**_  
 _ **Tal vez agregue uno extra al final, no lo sé.**_

 _ **En fin, me despido 3**_


	13. Trece

Trece

 _ **Por fin traigo cap.3**_

 _ **En verdad lo siento, se me hizo muy difícil escribirlo, es la primera vez que escribo este ámbito... no más spilers...**_

Con toda la flojera del mundo; eren levantaba los juguetes regados por todo el piso de su alfombra pertenecientes a su pequeño hijo. Esa tarde habían ido de nuevo sus amigos.

Había veces que solo iban para jugar con Dani y que armin pagara la pizza, mientras que el quedaba totalmente olvidado con una taza de té en una esquina del sillón observando como armin le leía libros infantiles educativos, a jean pelando con el y reconciliándose a los cinco segundos y a su hermana... siendo su hermana, ella le dejaba hacer cualquier cosa y lo amenazaba con una cara bastante terrorífica que si algún día llegara a tener novia ya no lo amaría más. Por supuesto que eso si asustaba a su pequeño.

Después de eso, como costumbre de cada mes, daniel subió corriendo metiendo algún par de prendas a su mochilita de dibujos para poder ir a dormir a casa de jean y mikasa. No era un niño tonto, sabía que si pedía algo, la pelinegra se lo daría.

Se acostó en su sofá un poco más relajado, esa mañana había recibido un mensaje de hanji donde solo le decía "Levi está bien". Algo corto, pero lo tranquilizaba.

Mientras envía algunos mensajes, escucho el timbre sonar. Tal vez era farlan, pero lo dudaba por qué el iría hasta el día siguiente.

Abrió la puerta y por supuesto que no se esperaba lo que frente a él estaba; el dueño de sus pensamientos. Levi. Llevaba su clásica camisa blanca muy pulcra de botones y sus pantalones de vestir negros a juego con sus zapatos.

–Le-levi... ¿Que haces aquí?

–Eren–lo nombró con voz aterciopelada–no aguantó más

No le dio tiempo de pensar, cuando menos se dio cuenta tenía los labios de levi sobre los suyos moviéndose con insistencia. Reaccionó tratando de alejarlo.

–¡Detente!–con sus brazos empujándolo. Fallando.

–No puedo hacerlo, en verdad no puedo hacerlo.

Sus manos agarraban fuertemente de la cintura al castaño para no dejarlo ir, mientras que sus labios daban leves mordidas en su cuello.

–L-levi, para, esta dani aquí–dijo, tal vez eso lo haría reaccionar.

–Se que Dani se fue con tu hermana, era nuestra tradición mensual ¿recuerdas?–susurro contra su cuello.

–P-por f-favor para... ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?–seguía tratando de alejarlo.

–¿Recuerdas esto cada mes, eren? Daniel se iba con tu hermana y tú corrías a ponerte algo sexy–ignoro la pregunta haciendo al castaño recordar– Había veces que te ponías trajes, ¿recuerdas el de enfermera, el de sirvienta ?

El negaba, no en señal de que no recordará, si no en señal de que parara. Los besos en su clavícula no se detenían.

–¿Recuerdas cuando te pusiste unas lindas orejitas de gatito, cuando te pusiste esas exquisitas bragas verdes? Joder, esas eran mis favoritas–dijo tan cerca de su oído que el caliente aliento lo hizo estremecerse–Y después de eso, finalmente te follaba duro, tan duro contra la barra de la cocina, en el sofá y finalmente en la habitación.

No pudo evitar soltar un gemido ante las lascivas palabras del mayor.

–No me hagas esto, por favor–suplicaba.

Levi apretaba su trasero fuertemente, demostrándole que disfrutaba mucho hacer eso.

–No quiero parar, no puedo parar. Te amo tanto. Se que tú también quieres esto.

–T-te equivocas...

–Entonces apártame–sus dedos se dirigieron a los erectos pezones del menor, haciendo círculos con sus pulgares sobre ellos y volviendo a atacar su cuello con su boca–Apártame si no quieres que siga.

Y es que el era su debilidad, no podía luchar contra eso por más que lo intentara, era como tratar de dejar de respirar, como oprimir su corazón y sus más grandes deseos. Su respuesta fue pasar sus brazos por detrás del cuello blanco del mayor y unir sus labios fuertemente.

Comenzando un hambriento beso, un beso que demostraba cuanto se habían extrañado sus labios.

El pelinegro lo cargo, haciendo que este enredara sus piernas en el. A tropezones por los furiosos besos lo único que vio a su alcance fue una silla del comedor en donde rápidamente se sentó, dejando al castaño encima de él con sus piernas a cada lado.

Los besos no se detenían, Eren instintivamente empujaba sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás formando una exquisita fricción que los dos disfrutaban muchísimo.

La ropa empezaba a estorbar, desesperado el pelinegro sacó la pequeña playera de Eren para después desabotonarse la suya rápidamente.

Paro un segundo los besos, para poder observar mejor el cuerpo de Eren, quien tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios entre abiertos. Ese hermoso cuerpo que siempre lo volvía loco. Su bonito cuello con unas bonitas clavículas marcadas, sus ahora erectos pezones rosaditos que bien sabía eran un punto muy sensible en el, su plano abdomen con una pequeñísima barriguita que siempre había amado y le parecía adorable y su lindo ombliguito adornado con un precioso brillante. Solo con verlo lo ponía mucho.

Su boca atacó los botones rosas de Eren, haciendo que este soltara un gemido y echara hacia atrás su cabeza, enredando sus dedos en el negro cabello. Sus manos se colaban por debajo del pequeño short, tocando sin cuidado el redondo trasero.

–Mmm, levi...–gemía, siguiendo moviendo sus caderas.

Lo cargo de nuevo con desesperación ahora poniendo al castaño acostado en el sillón metiéndose entre sus piernas y dejando un rastro de besos húmedos, besando su frente, su nariz y su barbilla, bajando hasta su cuello y clavículas donde succionaba con fuerza, dejando mordidas que hacían a Eren jadear.

El ambiente estaba lleno de lujuria, lujuria que se derramaba por cada poro de su ser al no haberse tocado en mucho tiempo, sabiendo que se necesitaban demasiado, que se complementaban demasiado bien y que no podían estar sin el otro.

Deslizó sus pálidas manos por las acarameladas caderas del castaño, bajando el pequeño short por sus piernas.

Sintiendo los hermosos huesitos a cada lado de ellas, dejándolo completamente desnudo al no traer ropa interior. Que magnífica vista sin duda alguna.

Pasó sus manos por todo su cuerpo, desde sus pies, subiendo por sus largas piernas, deteniéndose un momento en su pelvis donde acariciaba tan cerca de su sexo robándole jadeos al de ojos dorados.

Continuando por todo su suave pecho, rozando sus largos brazos y finalmente acariciando la mejilla de su hermoso rostro.

Lo tocaba como si se tratara de algo muy frágil, como un tesoro invaluable al que solo el quería tener derecho, como si Eren fuera la creación más hermosa del universo.

Y para el, así lo era.

Quería asegurarse de tocar cada maldito milímetro del cuerpo contrario, que nada se le pasara, quería recorrer con sus labios lo más profundo de el.

–Por favor, date la vuelta–dijo con su voz ronca, a lo que el castaño acató enseguida. Dejando a la vista su espalda, con esa bonita línea que se le hacía entre sus omóplatos y el exquisito redondo trasero.

Se acercó a él, juntando su pecho con la espalda de Eren y rozando su hombría entre los glúteos de este.

–Dime que es lo que quieres...–susurró a su oído dejando besos por su cuello y mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

–Levi... por favor... cómeme todo...–pidió.

El otro sintió un fuerte escalofrío en su pene por esas lascivas palabras.

Su boca recorrió toda la columna vertebral, hasta llegar a los glúteos.

–¡Ah! ¡Si!–jadeo Eren, al sentir una nalgada en un glúteo y una mordida en el otro.

Separó sus nalgas apresuradamente y de un momento a otro enterró su cara para explorar con la lengua el pequeño agujero.

–¡Leviiii! ¡Si! ¡Si!–sentía tan bien, su lengua chupaba el anillo rosa, metiéndola y sacándola simulando pequeñas embestidas que hacían bien su trabajo, dilatando el apretado orificio.

Eren hacia sus caderas hacia atrás meneando un poco su trasero, buscando mas profundidad de el, queriendo más de ese sentimiento tan placentero.

Cuando levi pensó que ya estaba lo suficiente bien lubricado, dejo esa tarea, para pasar a otra. Apretó las caderas acercándolas hacia el, alineando su virilidad con el castaño.

–Voy a entrar, amor–advirtió.

–P-por favor h-hazlo ya.

Con una sola y fuerte estocada, se introdujo en el.

–Ngh–chilló al sentir la deliciosa intromisión.

– ¡Mierda! tan apretado, como siempre...–jadeo levi.

Sin más tiempo que perder, comenzó a mover las caderas, embistiéndolo salvajemente.

Volviendo a sentir esas paredes apretarlo deliciosamente. Esa sensación, que solo Eren podía darle. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y constantes, sacándole a él gruñidos y a Eren suspiros.

–¿Te gusta como te follo?–pregunto a su oído, haciendo aún más fuertes sus embestidas.

–Ugh, ¡si! ¡Me gusta!–contestó haciendo sus caderas hacia atrás, ayudándole con las penetraciones y volviendo loco a levi con ese movimiento.

Provocándolo a voltearlo bruscamente y sin dejarlo procesar bien las cosas, penetrarlo rudamente comenzando así un placentero misionero.

–Me vuelves loco–le gruñó.

Eren envolvió sus piernas en las caderas de levi y posó sus brazos por su cuello, atrayéndolo a él para besarlo con hambre.

Haciendo otra vez esa danza de lenguas obscena.

–Levi...–le susurró al oído–Cumple.. ¡ngh! Cumple lo que dijiste–pidió mientras sentía al pelinegro entrar y salir en el.

–¿Que, bebe?

–Termina de follarme en el cuarto...

Ante esas palabras, sintió su lengua entumecerse, su miembro hacerse más duro (Si es que eso era posible) y sus pupilas dilatarse aún más.

Sin tiempo que perder, cargo al moreno rápidamente sosteniéndolo del trasero y sintiendo deliciosos besos ser depositados en su blanco cuello por Eren.

Subió las escaleras velozmente, entrando a la que antes era su habitación y depositando al castaño suavemente en la cama.

Si antes Eren tenía un sonrojo, este se podía comparar con un rojo vivo. Se mordía su labio de manera sensual, demostrando así lo deseoso que se sentía.

De un momento a otro, por ver a Eren así, a su mente se le vinieron las horribles imágenes del castaño con farlan. En ese mismo cuarto.

Recordarlo le hacía hervir la sangre, pero había una forma de remediarlo.

Lo tomo de las manos levantándolo, mientras el se recargaba el la cabecera de la cama, dándole entender a eren que era lo que quería.

Quería que lo montará.

El castaño acomodo sus piernas a cada lado, dejándose caer de golpe, enterrándose así en el gran miembro.

–Mmm, sii–jadeo el castaño.

–¡Joder, bebe!

Eren comenzó a moverse con maestría, haciendo sus caderas de un lado a otro.

Levi lo tomo fuertemente de la cintura para hacer las embestidas más fuertes, llegando casi a animales. Hizo un leve movimiento hacia la izquierda; tocando ese punto que hacía al más joven desfallecer de placer.

Lo empujaba de tal manera que sus dedos quedaban marcados en la morena piel y haciendo que Eren perdiera la habilidad de hablar coherentemente.

–¡Levi! ¡Ngh, si... no... mas... no.. fuerte!–gritaba cegado por las sensaciones. Y levi no podía estar más complacido haciendo una leve sonrisa.

–¿Quien te coge como yo?–gruñó.

–¡Mmgh!

–¡Respóndeme, hermoso!–dijo dando fuertes nalgadas.

–¡Ugh! ¡Na-nadie me lo hace como tú!

El pelinegro se comenzó a mover igual, moviendo su pelvis hacia Eren.

El castaño desfallecía, saliva chorreaba de su boca, sus brazos y piernas temblaban, palabras obscenas salían de sus labios y sentía su ano comprimirse más y más, causándole a levi aún más placer.

Sintió ahí el clima del éxtasis, su abdomen bajo se entumecía y su pene vibraba.

–¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Leviiii!–gritó fuertemente llegando al orgasmo haciendo que su semen se liberará.

El orgasmo fue tan fuerte que, sus paredes internas se comprimían apresando el gran falo que no dejaba de moverse insaciable, haciendo por fin que vaciara toda su semilla dentro de él.

–¡Joder, mi amor!–gritó igualmente sintiéndose los dos en un glorioso nirvana.

El menor estaba tan cansado que solo se dejó caer a un lado de la cama. Se miraban directo a los ojos tratando de regularizar sus agitadas respiraciones. Miradas tan intensas.

Levi estiró su brazo, volviendo a acariciar su hermoso y sonrojado rostro.

–Te amo tanto, eren–dijo por fin.

–Te amo mucho, levi.

Ante esas palabras, los dos cerraron sus ojos, cayendo por fin en un necesitado sueño.

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

La mañana empezaba a aparecer, junto a unos rayos del sol que se colaban traviesos por la ventana directo al acaramelado rostro causando que este despertara poco a poco abriendo sus ojos.

Eren tenía una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, pero pensando un poco más las cosas apenas caía en cuenta que era lo que había hecho; despertándose de golpe y levantándose de la cama, despertando a levi por el brusco movimiento.

El pelinegro solo podía observar cómo el castaño corría de un lado a otro en el cuarto, entrando un momento al baño y saliendo después ya vestido con una pijama limpia. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

–Eren ¿que es lo qué pasa?

–¿Como que que es lo qué pasa? ¡Esto pasa!–señaló la cama frustrado–Esto está mal, muy mal.

–¿De que hablas?

–No debimos haber hecho esto...–el mayor se paró para vestirse rápido–Levi, será mejor que te vayas..–dijo con todo el dolor que podía sentir.

–¿¡que!? Eren, ¡todo está bien!

–¡Nada está bien, levi! ¡Estamos divorciados!

–¡Lo vamos a solucionar!–se acercó a él tomándolo del rostro a lo que el otro se alejó enseguida.

–¡Las cosas no son así, levi! ¡No puedes decidir un día dejarme y al otro querer regresar! ¿Que le voy a decir a Dani? ¿"Tu padre se fue un tiempo por qué si, pero ahora va a regresar como si no hubiera pasado nada"? Y farlan ¿que le voy a decir a farlan?

–¡Eren, ¿no comprendes que te amo?! ¡Te amo tanto¡ ¡Fui un idiota, lo sé, pero en verdad te amo!

El castaño no paraba de llorar, le dolía todo el cuerpo, había tenido tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo, hace unas horas estaba desbordando alegría y en este momento las lágrimas amargas no paraban.

El mayor sentía su boca seca, su pecho dolía, nunca había sentido tantas ganas de llorar como en ese momento.

–Te amo tanto levi, enserio te amo tanto que duele, nunca estaré ni cerca de amar a alguien de la misma manera en que lo hago contigo–dijo con aflicción–Pero las cosas no pueden ser así, por favor vete, que pronto llegará farlan.

El pelinegro dio una última mirada al amor de su vida, ¿que era lo que pensaba? ¿Que solo por qué el lo quisiera ya todo se iba a solucionar?

Se dio la vuelta bajando las escaleras y cruzando finalmente la puerta, con una sola lágrima recorriendo su mejilla.

Mientras que eren se dejaba caer en el suelo, con los ojos empapados en lágrimas.

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

 _ **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**_

 _ **Tantas emociones juntas:( no sé qué sentir.**_

 _ **Y otra vez una enorme disculpa por la tardanza.**_


	14. Catorce

Catorce: Especial

El ambiente de ese día se sentía relajado, justo como cuando era un día festivo. Los niños no iban a la escuela, la mayoría de los adultos no trabajaba y las calles parecían desiertas, exceptuando los supermercados, esos sí que estaban a reventar. Y eso lo podía comprobar levi perfectamente que fue por algunas cosas de último momento para la cena de esa noche.

Había salido hace una hora y media solo a comprar unas jodidas almendras y unos arándanos que faltaban para el relleno del pavo, tomando de pasó un paquete de los chocolates preferidos de eren para llevárselos y apenas iba llegando a la casa irritado por todo el rato que espero. Le tomo solo diez minutos tomar todo lo que necesitaba y el resto fue el tiempo que hizo cola en la fila para pagar.

–Eren, amor, ya llegue–anunció cansado–el súper mercado estuvo como la mierda, como siempre los trabajadores siendo unos completos inuti... ¿Eren?

El castaño tenía la mirada perdida, movía desinteresadamente el contenido de una olla sin prestarle real atención. Parecía que algo le atormentaba.

–¡Eren!–habló más fuerte.

El menor solo sacudió la cabeza y volteo hacia el.

–Oh, amor, llegaste. Lo siento, no te escuche–Sonrió.

–¿Estás bien? Parecías algo perdido–dijo preocupado.

–Si, si, estoy bien, solo me distraje un momento–Asintió no muy convencido por las palabras de su prometido–Mira, ya casi está listo el cossoulet, lo único que falta es el relleno para el pavo y todo estará listo para la cena– añadió alegre.

Olía delicioso, como todo lo que el castaño hacía. Y era por eso mismo que el cocinaba siempre los platos fuertes, en este caso; el pavo y el cassoulet (a petición, claro de levi) mientras que los demás llevaban las bebidas, algún postre o lo que quisieran aportar.

Los padres de eren siempre llevaban tres botellas de vino de la mejor selección, uno para la cena, uno para dejárselo a levi que era amante del vino y otro para dejárselo a mikasa. Pero este año no asistirían por qué querían "pasar tiempo en pareja sin nuestros hijos" palabras de ellos.

–Te traje algo–con esas palabras del mayor, se le iluminaron los ojitos dorados al menor.

–¿Que me trajiste?

–Cierra los ojos.

–Levi...

–Solo ciérralos.

–De acuerdo–reía mientras acataba lo que le pidieron.

Levi saco del empaque un chocolate y se lo llevó a la boca, acercándose a eren; juntando sus labios comenzando así un dulce beso. Eren reconoció el sabor enseguida, intensificando el acto usando más su lengua y rodeando con sus manos el cuello contrario para atraerlo más a él. Cuando finalmente el chocolate se derritió en sus bocas y ya era prácticamente inexistente, por fin se separaron.

–Mis favoritos...–susurro

–Sí, que te parece si los comemos juntos igual que ahora–sugirió coqueto, deslizando sus manos hacia el buen trasero apretándolo solo un poco.

–Hmm, eso sin duda me encantaría–respondió acercándose a su cuello, besándolo haciendo que el pelinegro soltara gruñidos bajos–Pero tendrá que esperar, estoy haciendo la cena.

Dio un último beso rápido en los labios y se separó inmediatamente dándole la espalda a rivaille dejándolo aturdido por un momento.

Odiaba que lo dejara así, pero también le encantaba que Eren fuera atrevido, coqueto y que siempre te dejara deseando más. Resignándose a no obtener más de Eren por ahora, se acercó a la barra sentándose en un banco y observando embelesado hacer la cena a la belleza que tenía por prometido.

Un par de horas después, luego de algunos besos rápidos, y un largo baño juntos los dos ya estaban vestidos y perfumados sentados en el sillón. Levi revisaba algunos mensajes en su celular y Eren acurrucado contra el pelinegro, leía algún libro de filosofía.

El timbre por fin sonó y rivaille se levantó rápidamente para abrir, haciendo que Eren perdiera el soporte en donde estaba recargado y cayera de lado contra el sillón, ganándose una patada en el trasero por parte del castaño mientras el se iba riendo a abrir.

–¡Leviiii! ¡Llegamos! Trajimos algo de vino y puré de papas–al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba la escandalosa de su mejor amiga y él grandes cejas de erwin.

El pelinegro aún un poco aturdido por el grito de hanji se hizo a un lado para que pasaran e hicieran la rutina que siempre realizaban cuando se juntaban a alguna reunión; hanji corría a abrazarlo y a hacerle miles de preguntas, mientras que Erwin también le daba un abrazo y siempre le decía lo bien que se veía causando que Eren se sonrojara un poco y que rivaille siempre quisiera matarlo por acercarse demasiado a su niño. Ya era una costumbre.

Todos tomaron asiento en la sala, platicando de algunas cosas; acerca del trabajo, el cómo erwin era un hijo de puta como director, la estricta manera de calificar de levi, como llevaba la cafetería Eren y como a los estudiantes les daba miedo hanji.

Eran pláticas tranquilas y agradables.

Media hora después, el timbre sonó otra vez haciendo que el menor se parara a abrir la puerta, al otro lado se encontraba su rubio mejor amigo, el cara de caballo y la loca de su hermana que inmediatamente después de abrir la puerta y ver el rostro de Eren lo abrazo.

–¿Estás bien?–preguntó angustiada la pelinegra al castaño, el solo dijo que no pasaba nada correspondiendo el abrazo y abrazando a los otros dos en forma de saludo.

A Levi le extraño un poco el comportamiento de mikasa con Eren. Ella era algo loca y muy sobre protectora con el, pero su angustia de la nada lo dejo un poco confundido. Trato no de darle muchas vueltas al asunto y lo dejo de lado.

Ya todos reunidos, se dirigieron al comedor que ya estaba colocado con una bonita vajilla color blanco y acomodaron en la mesa las diferentes cosas que habían traído; el puré de papa de parte de hanji y erwin, la ensalada de parte de armin, pasta cortesía de mikasa y jean y las botellas de bebida.

–Ya vuelvo, voy por el pavo–anunció Eren a lo que los otros asintieron.

Se encaminó a la cocina para sacar el refractario del horno y de paso tomar el cassoulet, pero este último no estaba en el lugar donde lo había dejado.

–¡Levi! Ven un momento a la cocina–Gritó tranquilamente, haciendo que el pelinegro se dirigiera hacia el. Sus ojos pacíficos de acabaron cuando estuvieron a solas y su mirada se hizo más molesta–Levi... ¿dónde está el cassoulet?

El mayor parpadeo un par de veces fingiendo una expresión de des entendimiento.

–No lo sé, amor. ¿Por qué lo sabría yo? Fuiste tú quien lo preparo.

–Rivaille...–Muy rara vez lo llamaba así, eso significaba que estaba muy molesto.

–Eren...–dijo también el mayor tratando de hacerse el gracioso, ocasionado que el entrecejo de su prometido se frunciera más.

Se quedó viendo a Levi con esa expresión de tremenda molestia unos minutos; esperando que por fin dijera dónde había dejado el otro platillo. Levi se quedó callado.

–Entonces supongo que esta noche no cenaremos cassoulet–anunció eren por fin, caminando hacia el refrigerador sacando la tarta que había hecho igual esa tarde. Levi parpadeo al ver eso.

–Oi, eren, dijiste que esa tarta la habías hecho para mí–dijo preocupado.

–Exacto, había.

–Pero...–Y hubiera seguido renegando si la mirada de eren (aunque le costará admitir) no le hubiera dado un poco de miedo. Guardo silencio y solo observo cómo eren se llevaba la tarta a la mesa con todos los invitados ahí.

Suspiro desanimado pero le reconfortaba que su cassoulet estuviera bien escondido en la alacena. Tomo un poco de agua, el pavo que su novio había dejado atrás y regresó dejando la comida. Su lugar en la mesa era a lado de su prometido, y a su otro lado, como era de esperar; mikasa; quedando eren en medio de estos dos.

–Por fin llegas, mi querido Levi–dijo hanji–Creí que te habías quedado limpiando la cocina–Ante su chiste todos rieron por lo bajo, haciendo enfadar a Levi y que patera a hanji bajo la mesa sin que nadie se diera cuenta, solo el y la que tenía ahora mismo su pie adolorido.

–Bien, entonces que no se diga más y ¡a comer!–anunció eren a lo que todos celebraron comenzando a servirse la comida en sus platos.

–¿Y qué tal va medicina, armin?–Hanji metió una porción de ensalada a su boca esperando la respuesta del rubio.

–En realidad muy bien, ya estoy pensando en el doctorado y tal vez después estudiar química o biología– decía alegre.

–Wow, armin, eso es excelente–le decía erwin.

Todos felicitaron al pequeño rubio, era bueno saber que estaba cumpliendo todo lo que quería.

Se habló más de otros temas; jean les platicaba lo mucho que le gustaba estudiar ingeniería y de lo súper estricto que era rivaille con el en específico. El pelinegro contesto que si era más estricto con el, era por qué quería que fuera un buen ingeniero. Jean se sonrojó un poco y eren le dio un beso por qué sabía que era muy frío como profesor y le costaba decir esas cosas.

En la mesa se hizo un ambiente cómodo y divertido. Siguieron algunas anécdotas más.

–Uh ¿se enteraron de lo de nanaba?–Preguntó erwin ganándose la atención de todos.

Todos conocían a nanaba; erwin,levi y hanji por qué antes daba clases en la escuela, jean por qué fue su profesora y eren, armin y mikasa por alguna vez haberla visto cuando acompañaban a jean.

–¿Que con ella?–preguntó hanji.

–Me comentó hace unos pocos meses que quería adoptar–Eren sintió una sensación desagradable.

–¡Ah si!–jean decía como si recordara algo–recuerdo que alguna vez en clase nos comentó que ella no podía tener hijos.

–Recuerdo algo así–habló rivaille–alguna vez dijo algo así y de lo mucho que ella y su pareja Mike querían hijos.

–Si... bueno, apenas me la encontré en el gimnasio y me dijo que ya le habían autorizado la adopción. Se veía muy feliz–Todos se sorprendieron para bien.

La cena transcurrió normal sin que casi nadie notará que eren dejó su vista clavada en su plato desde la conversación de nanaba. Comieron la tarta y el castaño ni siquiera se movió. Desde luego que levi notó todo, algo le pasaba a eren y el no sabía que era, lo que si sabía era que eso lo atormentaba desde hace algún tiempo.

La noche transcurrió rápidamente. Todos se despidieron, ya se había hecho muy tarde, y en la casa solo quedaron sus dueños.

Levi cerró la puerta y fue a la sala a encontrarse a eren. No estaba ahí, extrañado subió a la recámara y lo encontró cambiándose para dormir.

–Eren, amor ¿pasa algo?

–No pasa nada–contestó distante.

–¿Estás molesto por algo?

–No–Muy bien, esto ya le molestaba un poco.

–Si estás molesto, simplemente deberías de decirlo.

–Que no lo estoy.

–¡Entonces si no lo estás, ¿por qué mierda actúas como un idiota?!–Explotó.

–¡Oh, ¿entonces cómo quieres que actúe?! ¡¿Me emociono por te pone alegre lo que le dan a alguien más lo que a nosotros nos niegan?!–Ahí entendió todo. Hasta el comportamiento raro de mikasa. Ella si se había percatado que algo le atormentaba.

–Eren...

–¡Dos años Levi! ¡Dos putos años y nada!–Sus lágrimas manchaban toda su carita–¡Dos años desde que solicitamos la adopción y no nos dicen nada! ¿!Tan difícil es dejar adoptar a dos padres!? ¿!Tan poco creíble es que somos capaces de cuidar a un niño!? ¡Pero para ellos por ser "normales" no hay ningún problema!–Se refería a Mike y nanaba. Eren hablaba con verdadera tristeza y sin poder controlar su enojo.

–¡¿Crees que no lo sé, eren?! ¡Crees que no se lo buen padre que serias y lo bien que educarías al niño!–El pelinegro por fin demostraba lo que sentía respecto al tema, eren callo para escucharlo–No sabes... de verdad no sabes que ganas tengo de criar un hijo contigo...

–Amor... tu serias un padre fantástico–dijo eren con tristeza.

–Yo tampoco lo entiendo, no entiendo por qué nos niegan esto, pero ¡Que se jodan si no nos creen capaces!–Se acercó a su novio para abrazarlo por fuerza–Te prometo, no, te juro que encontraremos la forma, solo por favor, ten un poco más de paciencia–le susurró al oído.

El castaño esbozo una enorme sonrisa y le devolvió el abrazo efusivamente. Se tenían el uno al otro.

Esa noche Levi le hizo el amor, le hizo el amor tan bueno, pasional y reconfortante. Mientras lo penetraba con fuerza y los gemidos de eren salían fuertes mientras sus uñas eran clavadas en la fuerte y pálida espalda; le quiso decir algo. Tomo su nuca por detrás y acerco su rostro a milímetros de el.

–Eren, por favor...–Jadeo por la presión que el castaño le daba a su miembro–Por favor siempre recuerda lo mucho que te amo.

– ¡Ah! Siempre–gimió eren–siempre lo recuerdo. Te amo Levi.

Una semana después, recibieron una llamada en donde les informaban que su adopción había sido aprobada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No le queda mucho a la historia. Les agradezco todo el apoyo✨💎


	15. Quince

Quince

¡Hola! he removido el otro capitulo y vuelto a subir este por que note que, en un review me comentaban que había palabras en ingles y palabras fuera de contexto lo que al principio me molesto y saco de onda por que nunca he escrito nada con idiomas diferentes y mucho menos oraciones sin sentido, pero, después de revisar el capitulo note que efectivamente había palabras en ingles y las palabras estaban revueltas.

Quiero aclarar que esto no fue por mi parte, no se por que la aplicación me cambio las palabras, esto lo pueden corroborar en mi cuenta de wattpad que esta bajo el mismo nombre. Gracias a la persona que me hizo notar esto y por favor si lo ven en algún otro capitulo háganmelo saber. ¡Gracias!

–¿Eren?

–¿Eh... si?–pregunto desconcertado.

–¿Que te sucede? Te veo muy distraído.

–Si, si, lo siento.

–¿Te sientes bien? Tienes la cara roja y pareces cansado.

–Estoy bien, farlan, solo no tuve una buena noche.

–Amor, pudiste haber llamado, ya qué Dani no estaba aquí pude venir a hacerte algo de compañía.—Dios, esas palabras hacían sentir mal al castaño.

–Si, lo siento, debí haber llamado–sonrió débil. Farlan se acercó a su lado en el sofá, lo envolvió en sus brazos y eren se sintió asqueado en medio del abrazo. Y no era por farlan, era por el; hace unas horas estaba saltando sobre Levi y ahora estaba siendo abrazado por el rubio.

Se sentía tan mal, por que él aceptaba que lo suyo con farlan no iba a funcionar por mucho tiempo, qué nunca lo podría llegar a querer como a Levi, qué tal vez lo vio como una vía de escape que no dudó en tomar. Pero lo que si sabía es que aunque todo eso era cierto, también era cierto que eran novios, oficialmente lo eran y lo había engañado. Lo había engañado con su ex-esposo que también lo engañó a él antes. Había hecho lo que tanto le había dolido que le hicieran. Y muy en su interior no se arrepentía y eso lo mataba.

Disimuladamente el castaño trataba de librarse del abrazo, pero antes de eso, farlan lo acercó para juntar sus labios y así darle un beso, el cual respondió con toda la dificultad del mundo y aguantando lo mejor que pudo las náuseas.

–¿Dani regresa hoy?–pregunto farlan.

–No, regresa hasta mañana.

–Bien, ¿quieres hacer algo hoy?

–Yo.. uh, no tengo muchas ganas en realidad—admitió frotándose el hombro.

–Vamos, cariño, salir te hará bien–dijo tratando de animarlo, pero la cara de eren reflejaba lo nada convencido que estaba de abandonar su hogar ese día, parecía incómodo y farlan creía firmemente que tomar algo de aire fresco le ayudaría mucho.

–No lo se... me siento algo cansado a decir verdad–seguía oponiéndose.

–Anímate amor, mira, te parece que descanses todo el día y ¿vengo por ti a las 8? Solo iremos a caminar y tomar algo de aire, será rápido, pequeño.—El rubio insistía con tanto esmero, así que eren solo suspiro y acepto con una débil sonrisa.

–De acuerdo, pero solo un rato.

–Si, lo prometo—Sonrió gustoso.

Farlan se despidió de eren con un beso, tenía unas cosas que hacer en la escuela y apenas terminara regresaría a casa para luego pasar por su novio. Eren suspiró pesado cuando cerró la puerta dejándose caer al piso acostándose en el. Se quedó viendo el techo pensativo, la calidez del piso y el cansancio que le ocasionó llorar tanto lo iba haciendo cerrar sus ojos y se hubiera quedado dormido si su teléfono no hubiera comenzado a sonar, pesadamente contestó la llamada.

–Eren–sonó del otro lado.

–¿Que pasa, Mikasa?

–¿Estas bien?–pregunto.

–¿Que?–Eren sabía cómo era su hermana, sabia que tenía algún tipo de instinto súper desarrollado, pero seguía dándole un poco de miedo.

–Presentí que algo no andaba bien ¿como está todo?

–...

–¡Eren!

–Las cosas no están muy bien...

–¡Voy para allá!

–¡No, espera! Por favor Mikasa, necesito que te quedes con Dani hoy.

–¡Pero Eren...!

–Por favor, solo hoy... te prometo que te llamaré más tarde, solo espera un poco.–El otro lado de la línea quedo en silencio unos segundos, hasta que escucho un suspiro.

–Bien, pero tienes que contarme todo a detalle.

–Lo prometo–dijo cortando la llamada, el castaño respiró hondo pensando que ya se había librado de interrogaciones, pero para su mala suerte otra llamada entró al instante. El castaño bufo desesperado.

–¿Que pasa eren?

–Armin, no sucede nada–dijo riendo un poco nervioso.

–Mikasa ya me llamo–dijo directo. Mierda, su hermana en verdad se aseguraba de todo y ahora había mandado al rubio a sacarle todo a eren. Las líneas quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

–Me acosté con Levi–dijo por fin, darle largas a armin no serviría de nada, el rubio sabía sacar la verdad.

–¡¿Que?! ¡Eren!–gritó reclamando.

–Ya se, ya se.

–¡Eren, tienes que contarme todo!

–Pero es que ahora no tengo tiempo.

–Eren...

–Te juro que te contaré todo armin, solo que ahora en verdad tengo una crisis, tengo cosas que pensar, por favor amigo–pedía con insistencia. Armin entendió a su amigo.

–De acuerdo–resopló el rubio–llámame cualquier cosa, mañana iré a tu casa.

–Bien–contestó aliviado cortando la llamada. Dejo salir un gran suspiro y fue a la cocina a prepararse una gran taza de té, en verdad lo necesitaba.

Subió a preparase un merecido baño, creía que lo haría sentir mejor; lleno la bañera, le puso las sales necesarias y se metió en ella para relajar el cuerpo, pero inmediatamente a los cinco minutos se empezaba a arrepentir.

Los recuerdos llegaban a su memoria rápidamente, el dolor oprimía su pecho y la culpa no lo dejaba en paz ¿por que era tan doloroso?

 **XXXXXXX**

Levi nunca pensó estar en esa posición en la que estaba ahora, claro que en su vida había llorado, lloro cuando era niño, cuando a su recital de secundaria ninguno de sus padres había ido, cuando Francia había perdido en un mundial y por supuesto que lloró cuando murió su madre. Pero esas habían sido lagrimas diferentes, lágrimas de tristeza derramadas por qué el nunca pudo hacer nada para poder evitar esos sucesos.

Comparadas con estas en las que si pudo haber hecho algo desde el principio, eran lagrimas amargas, de desesperación, toda su cara estaba empapada, el agua salada salía violentamente y por más que se las limpiaba, no paraban, de su boca salían sollozos, dolorosos sollozos. Si alguien lo viera quedaría perplejo y si a alguien se lo contaban nunca podría creerlo.

Levi estaba sufriendo, en verdad lo hacía. Abrió la puerta de su departamento y se acosto en la cama sintiéndose tan afligido, desconsolado, triste y todas esas cosas multiplicadas en el máximo sentimiento.

 **XXXXXX**

Eren despertó agitado, no se dio cuenta pero empezó a llorar en el baño ocasionando que se quedara dormido. Pensó tontamente en que tuvo suerte de no ahogarse. Salió de la bañera dándose cuenta que sus dedos estaban arrugados por el agua. Se sorprendió al revisar su celular y ver que ya eran la siete, así que se colocó su ropa por que farlan no tardaría en llegar.

Se sentía diferente, un poco más relajado y despejado. Se peinó un poco su cabello con los dedos y colocó su perfume favorito en su cuello hasta que llamaron a la puerta. Obviamente era farlan el que estaba del otro lado.

–¿Nos vamos?–pregunto el rubio.

–Claro–contestó Eren sonriendo, y farlan no podía creer que hubiera alguien con una sonrisa tan bonita que no pudo evitar quedar cautivado unos segundos.

Iban a hacer algo simple, simplemente irían a caminar al centro y tal vez comprar un helado.  
Farlan era tan atento con el, siempre lo halagaba diciéndole algún bonito cumplido, o la inmensa atención que le prestaba siempre, escuchándolo cada vez que le platicaba algo, era otra cosa que le gustaba mucho de el. Farlan era una buena persona.

Empezaba a obscurecer y el sol se iba ocultando haciendo que las luces del centro iluminaron el lugar bellamente, Eren corrió a la fuente que estaba en medio de la plaza jugando un poco con el agua de esta mientras reía, volteó hacia el rubio y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de la manera en que este lo miraba, lo miraba enamorado. El castaño sonrió y se acercó a farlan para abrazarlo.

–¿Puedo confesarte algo?–pregunto Eren en medio del abrazo.

–Lo que sea, pequeño–contestó enseguida soltándolo para verlo a la cara y tomando asiento los dos en una banca.

–Eres la persona que me ha tratado con más delicadeza en una relación, y en verdad te lo agradesco por que si no lo hubieras hecho tal vez no me habría dado cuenta de cuanto me gusta que me traten así–Le dijo Eren sonriéndole sincero, tomó un poco de aire en sus pulmones para continuar–Pero, no te amo, farlan–Confesó.

Farlan se quedó observándolo, mirando fijamente esos ojos dorados unos minutos buscando algo, algo que no sabía qué era. Finalmente, sonrío derrotado. Con sus manos tomó el rostro de Eren y se acercó a besarlo lentamente.

De esa manera finalizando esa relación.


End file.
